Magie Animale
by Haganemaru
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha a une passion dans la vie, son fils aîné le sait et fait la démarche pour préparer un show spécial pour son anniversaire... Il devra convaincre son frère, Sasuke, illusionniste de travailler avec Kyuubi, magicien.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : UA/Supernaturel/Humour/Yaoi/OOC

**Pairing** : léger SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Dans le grand hôtel Mandarin Oriental de Tokyo, tout le monde était en effervescence. Cela partait du portier de l'hôtel, intrigué par le son des tambours venant de la grande salle de réception au directeur de cet établissement luxueux dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux en voyant la foule venue admirer le spectacle d'un des plus grand illusionniste des temps modernes.

C'est dans cette atmosphère vibrante que se trouvait Itachi Uchiha, le membre actif de Uchiha corporation, une agence d'avocats qui avait fait les gros titres avec le petit dernier, Sasuke, qui, au lieu de suivre sa famille dans le monde juridique, était devenu l'un des illusionnistes les plus prometteurs. Le jeune homme se tenait dans le fond de la salle, regardant d'un œil distrait le monde arriver, pas vraiment attiré par la reconnaissance et avala encore une gorgée de sa boisson ambrée. Itachi repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux de son visage en soupirant, ceux-ci revinrent aussitôt chatouiller son menton dans un mouvement gracieux. Le visage du jeune homme se crispa un instant en voyant au loin un membre de l'équipe du magicien qu'il était venu observer, en ayant marre des cris presque hystériques de sa mère dès qu'il était question de « Kyuubi ». Discrètement et… peut-être lâchement, le jeune homme se courba un peu, glissant dans le noir pour éviter le regard azuré de son ancien ami de lycée, Yahiko Uzumaki. Ses cheveux roux étincelaient sous les projecteurs alors qu'il vérifiait la solidité d'une cage à grand renfort de coups de masse qui faisaient vibrer ses bras et son torse en sueur. Ceci fait, il s'agenouilla au pied de la cage vérifier les chaînes qu'elle comportait, intriguant Itachi qui releva un fin sourcil noir, il n'était pas au courant de la présence d'un quelconque animal dans le show de Kyuubi.

Ses yeux noirs cillèrent un instant quand la lumière s'éteignit et que des spots vinrent éclairer la scène, révélant une jeune femme vêtue d'un ensemble court et révélateur, ignorant avec un sourire large et amusé les sifflements des hommes de la salle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés sur sa nuque en un chignon lâche, des mèches venant lui caresser sa peau dorée et une longue mèche sur le côté droit de son visage voilait son regard bleuté maquillé avec art. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleines était étirée en un sourire large et charmeur alors qu'elle roulait des hanches sous les tambours qui résonnaient encore plus. Sa tenue était composée d'une brassière semblant être faite de satin couleur or, moulant sa poitrine généreuse et d'une courte jupette qui dévoilait ses jambes interminables. À sa cheville droite, un petit bracelet d'or scintillait, rehaussant la couleur dorée de sa carnation sublimée par une lotion scintillante. La jeune femme était pieds nus, intriguant Itachi qui se redressa sur son siège, pour une fois surpris par une femme et regarda les autres personnes se positionner. Yahiko, reconnaissable avec ses cheveux roux, sa carrure large et musclée et ses nombreux piercings au visage, se tenait dans un coin vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et restait torse nu, ignorant les regards libidineux de la gente féminine. De temps en temps, il pouvait voir celui-ci rouler sa tête en rythme, semblant faire craquer sa nuque de même que son dos. Itachi ignorait la cause de cet étirement et reporta son regard sur le devant de la scène où un jeune homme blond venait d'apparaître.

De taille équivalente à Yahiko, Kyuubi se tenait également torse nu et en pantalon de cuir noir qui lui moulait les muscles de ses cuisses de façon provocante. Sur un côté de son torse, un grand tatouage le parcourait, partant dans son dos pour revenir sur le devant, semblant être plus amoureux que dangereux, le dessin représentait un renard à neuf queues, le pseudonyme du jeune homme. Il était de couleur rouge et ses yeux orangés étincelaient sous les lumières des projecteurs, une de ses queues longeait les abdominaux apparents du jeune homme et formait un arc autour de son nombril où était glissé un piercing orange vif, tranchant sur la peau dorée. Kyuubi était également pieds nus, il avait divers bracelets noirs à ses poignets et un collier à pierre bleue au cou. Ses cheveux lui frôlaient les épaules en de lourdes mèches lui conférant une aura sauvage et animale qui faisait frémir tous les spectateurs, hommes et femmes confondus. Son visage était fendu en un sourire charmeur alors qu'il venait prendre les hanches de la jeune femme pour se coller à son dos, dansant avec elle un instant sous les tambours, roulant les hanches en rythme avec elle, instaurant une atmosphère charnelle qui intrigua encore plus Itachi, surtout en voyant la langue du magicien effleurer la peau dorée de la jeune femme alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui d'une vieille femme au premier rang qui s'évanouit aussitôt sous le lourd regard azur. Sur son visage étaient posés quelques piercings, un anneau possédant une boule azurée à l'arcade, un barbell à la langue ayant deux boules de couleur rouge sombre aux extrémités, visible lorsqu'il avait léché l'épaule de son assistante et ses oreilles étaient presque recouvertes par les anneaux dorés. Il jouait de sa séduction comme une arme et enfin… Itachi comprit pourquoi sa mère hurlait en rougissant violemment à la mention de son nom… sous le regard rageur de son père.

Le jeune homme blond se redressa en riant avec amusement sous le sourire du mari de la pauvre femme qui éventait sa compagne pour la réanimer. La complice de Kyuubi lui tendit une bouteille d'eau avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir à son tour le pauvre homme amusant Itachi qui en vint à se demander si tous les spectateurs allaient en ressortir vivant. Le son des tambours s'atténua un peu alors que face à eux, Kyuubi venait de s'armer d'un micro sans fil, accrochant l'émetteur à son pantalon et enfilant à son oreille l'écouteur, positionnant le micro devant sa bouche. Soudain, le temps sembla se figer alors qu'une voix résonnait dans l'air, chaude, rauque et prenante.

- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Un simple murmure qui pourtant statufia la foule qui se réveilla avec le sourire de l'illusionniste et éclata dans des cris assourdissants, les hurlements faisant légèrement sursauter Itachi qui était resté encore un peu sous le charme de la voix de Kyuubi. Le jeune homme se redressa, ignorant que sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs venaient de le trahir, luisant doucement dans la pénombre de la salle, attirant sur lui le regard de Kyuubi et de Yahiko qui fronça un sourcil interrogatif avant de regarder le magicien.

- Ce soir… ronronna-t-il… nous avons du beau monde… qui veut monter jusqu'à moi ? Qui serait assez courageux pour me laisser l'hypnotiser et le faire voler devant tout le monde.

Une jeune fille se leva brusquement, faisant encore une fois rire Kyuubi. Rire qui, avec son micro s'amplifia dans la salle, réchauffant tout le monde et qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait avoir tout au plus dix-sept ans et avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en une haute queue de cheval sur sa tête. Sa tenue semblait simple avec un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche mais vu la qualité du tissu, ils pouvaient aisément voir que la jeune fille était riche. Son regard noir écarquillé était positionné sur l'aide féminine de Kyuubi qui venait la chercher dans la salle la rassurant d'un doux sourire, presque maternel et d'un clin d'œil.

- Suivez Ino, Mademoiselle.

L'assistante de l'illusionniste, Ino, guida jusqu'à la scène la jeune femme en lui parlant dans l'oreille, faisant rougir et trembler la jeune fille qui regardait avec des yeux écarquillés Yahiko s'avancer jusqu'à elle pour la prendre par la taille, allant l'asseoir confortablement sur un fauteuil qui avait été amené par un second assistant, un homme assez fort et au doux visage arrondi. La jeune fille était enfin assise, rougissant encore une fois sous les projecteurs posés sur elle en voyant toute la salle la fixer alors que Kyuubi s'avançait, ne parlant plus dans le micro pour le moment, ses yeux azur semblant hypnotiser la jeune fille sans une parole.

- Ayez confiance en moi et ne me quittez jamais des yeux.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre du bas en le voyant se mettre à genoux devant elle dans un geste félin, il lui semblait qu'un fauve venait de se poser devant elle. La musique s'assourdit encore alors que le regard noir de la jeune fille semblait s'alourdir de plus en plus, ses paupières voilant à demi sa vision. Elle ne voyait que l'illusionniste, son regard azur qui la plongeait dans un monde féerique où les licornes et les fées venaient la voir en riant, la faisant sourire avec un air enfantin qui fit se figer ses parents dans la salle, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis quelques années.

- Suis-les… elles te mèneront loin ! chuchota Kyuubi, sa voix résonnant doucement dans le silence religieux de la salle.

La jeune brune se leva, ses pieds encore sur le marchepied et tendit la main devant elle, semblant attraper quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait, à qui elle souriait avec un enthousiasme d'enfant. Son rire résonna, arrachant une larme à sa mère qui reconnut le petit gloussement de son bébé et sous les yeux écarquillés de l'assistance, la jeune fille fit un pas dans le vide, semblant continuer de marcher sur le sol alors qu'elle venait de quitter le fauteuil et marchait près de cinquante centimètres au-dessus du plancher.

Itachi restait bouche bée… pourtant, avec son frère, il avait déjà vu ces tours de passe-passe mais là, l'atmosphère étrange dans la salle faisait qu'il y croyait. Cette fille continuait de marcher en riant sous le regard ébahi des spectateurs et embué de larmes de ses parents. Ses yeux noirs revinrent se poser sur Kyuubi qui s'était redressé, souriant avec tendresse aux rires de la jeune fille en composant des signes avec ses mains.

- Vous allez voir ce qu'elle voit… entrez dans son monde !

Soudain, la salle disparut de leurs yeux, près de la jeune fille riante, une fée blonde vêtue de bleu la tenait par la main alors qu'elle riait avec elle, flottant doucement à ses côtés en de légers battements d'ailes. La prairie où ils se trouvaient maintenant semblait si réaliste que beaucoup se penchaient pour essayer de cueillir une des fleurs au parfum entêtant qui jonchaient le sol. Un hennissement retentit alors qu'une licorne d'un blanc pur et à la corne d'or venait d'apparaître près de la jeune fille, la faisant sourire largement avec un air ravi. La bête mythique se laissa caresser un instant, posant ensuite son chanfrein contre le front de l'adolescente, la corne au dessus de sa tête et soupira doucement, faisant disparaître peu à peu la prairie de leur vision, redonnant à la salle son aspect un peu sombre et le son des tambours se faisant à nouveau entendre. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Itachi, il vit la jeune fille continuer à flotter jusqu'à sa place où doucement, elle se posa en clignant des paupières, semblant se réveiller d'un rêve merveilleux. C'était le cas, ils l'avaient tous vu. La pauvre adolescente rougit violemment sous le regard de l'assistance et remercia Ino qui venait de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, sûrement que la jeune femme venait de lui dire qu'elle aurait une copie de la cassette du spectacle qu'un des membres du groupe de Kyuubi filmait.

- Voyage féerique et rafraîchissant, partirons-nous maintenant dans les dédales d'une âme plus charnelle ? Viendriez-vous en moi ?

Le silence se fit soudain alors que Kyuubi composaient d'autre signes avant d'ouvrir les mains, la salle devenant plus rouge, les meubles se changeant en coussin, Itachi pouvait même en sentir la douceur alors qu'un air oriental venait de résonner. Sous leurs yeux Kyuubi devenait sultan, léchant le cou d'un jeune homme brun torse et pieds nus, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu presque transparent, ils pouvaient voir qu'il était nu sous le tissu. Le jeune homme gémissait, renversant sa tête brune en arrière. Itachi fronça les sourcils en regardant attentivement le jeune « esclave », découvrant le visage de son petit frère tel qu'il était à ses quinze ans, il y a de ça près de dix ans et regarda attentivement Kyuubi qui le dévisageait avec amusement. Près de lui, Yahiko se tenait avec un sourire pervers, habillé d'un bas de pantalon oriental noir et de lourdes chaînes d'or entouraient son cou, son regard azur le regardait fixement alors qu'il passait sa langue sur les lèvres. La scène changea alors qu'ils venaient de voir apparaître un énorme renard à neuf queues qui se posta derrière l'homme blond, l'entourant de ses appendices alors que la musique devenait plus forte, le couple disparut dans la fourrure et après un clignement d'yeux, toute l'assistance se retrouva au grand hôtel Mandarin Oriental, essoufflés et rougissants, ignorant que ces voyages duraient près d'une demi-heure, même si pour eux, il ne se passait que cinq petites minutes.

Beaucoup burent leurs boissons avec avidité sous le regard satisfait du directeur de l'établissement, les bénéfices de cette soirée spéciale seraient énormes. Itachi frissonna en secouant la tête… ça ne pouvait être vrai, impossible, il y avait « un truc » comme lorsque son frère se passait son sabre le long du corps et se relevait pourtant sans une égratignure. Son regard se releva vers la scène où Kyuubi avalait sans sourciller une petite bouteille d'un liquide presque rouge sang, un fin filet de jus s'écoulant de sa bouche, roulant sur son torse musclé. Yahiko buvait la même mixture. La musique changea encore, devenant un doux pépiement d'oiseau, de bruits de feuillage et de feulement animaux. Kyuubi venait de les transporter dans la jungle en une musique.

- Mesdames et messieurs… pour clôturer notre spectacle…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit en souriant devant les cris de négation qu'il entendait. Ses représentations étaient parfois courtes, très orientées sur la mise en scène, mais fort recherchées et Itachi comprenait pourquoi mais… qu'avait-il de plus pour que sa mère ne jure que par lui, le plaçant même au dessus de son propre illusionniste maison, son fils.

- Un petit voyage à la frontière de la jungle hindoue, dans ce pays riche en animaux exotiques, vous verrez… oui, voyez, ces animaux effrayants et pourtant si beaux.

Illusion… ce fut le premier mot qui explosa dans le crâne d'Itachi. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Kyuubi et Yahiko qui entraient dans les cages qui furent fermées par Ino une fois que celle-ci eut installée les chaînes à leurs bras. Tous deux roulaient leurs têtes contre leurs épaules, se décontractant au mieux. Les projecteurs se mirent à clignoter alors qu'une fine fumée venait lécher leurs corps musclés, Ino sourit doucement en dansant lentement, hypnotique et séductrice. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir les deux hommes retomber sur leurs genoux alors qu'un feulement rauque résonnait dans la salle, beaucoup trop net pour qu'il s'agisse d'une bande sonore. Devant leurs yeux écarquillés, alors que tous se levaient pour mieux voir, deux tigres venaient d'apparaître. L'un blanc aux yeux bleus dans la cage où se trouvait Kyuubi, l'autre ocre aux yeux or où se trouvait Yahiko. L'animal rugissait, montrant à tous ses crocs énormes et meurtriers, les deux animaux étaient attachés par des chaînes aux pattes avant.

Itachi regardait, abasourdi, les deux animaux majestueux. Tous deux portaient les piercings propres aux deux hommes, il frissonna en voyant le tigre blanc se lécher les babines d'une langue orné d'un piercing de couleur rouge sombre, identique à celui de Kyuubi… Impossible. Il reporta son regard sur Ino qui venait de prendre le micro tombé près du tigre blanc, passant sans crainte son bras dans la cage malgré les murmures de peur de la foule. La jeune femme porta le micro à sa bouche, fronçant son nez avec espièglerie.

- Mesdames et Messieurs… voici le clou du spectacle… n'ayez pas peur d'eux, ils ont déjà mangé le facteur ce matin.

Amusé et étonné, l'aîné des Uchiha regarda le tigre blanc rouler des yeux en entendant les propos de la blonde près de lui.

- Pour clôturer ce spectacle, je vais faire appel à une personne qui entrera dans la cage avec Kyuubi…

Le murmure de la salle augmenta alors que beaucoup se rasseyaient précipitamment, peu désireux de se retrouver face à cette masse animale dangereuse. Le mouvement fit rire la jeune femme, rire qui explosa dans la salle comme du cristal, faisant figer tout le monde.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, je vais faire appel à quelqu'un de très cher à mon cœur…

La lumière se posa sur un tout petit garçon brun qui avançait doucement, tenant la main de l'assistant de Kyuubi, celui qui avait déjà amené le fauteuil. Sur le visage du petit garçon, son sourire rayonnait et ses yeux bleutés brillaient d'impatience malgré le grondement de l'assistance, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il monta rapidement sur l'estrade et enlaça la jambe nue d'Ino qui ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant.

- … Mon propre fils, Akemi.

Le petit garçon s'élança vers la cage, ne reculant nullement face au grognement féroce du fauve qui semblait… régresser jusqu'à se coller aux barreaux au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du bambin. Si Itachi n'avait pas été pas un Uchiha, il aurait pouffé de rire devant la face semblant désespérée du tigre alors que l'autre félin avait l'air de se marrer dans la sienne, tournant le dos au duo et tressautant souvent.

La cage s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le petit garçon qui se lança sur sa peluche vivante avec un « minou » retentissant, le serrant dans ses petits bras avec bonheur, ignorant royalement le grognement du fauve qui se coucha sur le sol en espérant que jeunesse se passe. Akemi tirait sur les oreilles du fauve, jouant un instant avec les piercings qui l'ornait, tirant une moustache qui amena une larme dans les yeux azur du fauve sous le petit rire de Ino et des spectateurs. Le fauve ne paraissait pas dangereux au point que le premier rang se rapprocha doucement. La porte de la cage se referma derrière Akemi alors qu'il se posait sur le dos du tigre en le câlinant et, alors que la musique s'était tue jusque là, elle revint de plus belle. Les lumières clignotèrent et deux hommes réapparurent, l'un portant sur ses épaules un petit garçon qui lui tirait ses cheveux blonds en riant.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en voyant sur une joue de Kyuubi une petite marque rouge où avait été tirée la moustache du tigre et, alors que le blond fusillait du regard Ino, totalement hilare, il prit sa décision… il allait organiser un spectacle en l'honneur de sa mère et il allait embaucher Kyuubi pour ce faire… en duo avec son propre frère.

* * *

- Je refuse !

La voix grave résonna dans la pièce faiblement éclairée où Sasuke Uchiha était en train de se démaquiller après une représentation. Plus loin, appuyé contre le mur du fond se tenait son frère aîné, habillé de son costume Armani habituel. Sur le nez de son frère se positionnait ses lunettes de vue faisant froncer les sourcils du plus jeune des deux. Si Itachi portait ses lunettes, il était sérieux…

Fais chier…

Le jeune homme se passa un petit disque de ouate sur ses yeux noirs, retirant le maquillage presque gothique qui lui servait pour son show. Un visage rendu encore plus blanc avec de la poudre de riz, nécessaire vu que sa peau délicate ne supportait pas les fards habituels, de même que le khôl importé spécialement d'Europe qui lui soulignait les yeux en un masque qui n'était pas sans rappeler « The crow » le film d'Alex Proyas avec Brandon Lee. Sur son arcade sourcilière se tenait fièrement un barbell de métal noir ayant pour extrémité deux petits cônes en onyx, à sa bouche se tenait un anneau buccal argenté, s'enroulant finement autour de sa lèvre. Sa tenue se composait maintenant d'un tee-shirt noir moulant, montrant son torse musclé caché par le tissu et d'un pantalon de cuir noir. Tous deux étaient déchirés, trous causés par les armes dont usait le jeune illusionniste dans son show. Sur ses bras de fines « cicatrices » sanglantes étaient en train de disparaitre avec le maquillage, le faux sang ne supportant pas le solvant nettoyeur.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire un show avec ce clown ?

- Car c'est l'un des meilleurs ? remarqua Itachi

- Pfff, ce n'est qu'un clown qui use de lumières et d'effets visuels.

- J'y étais, Sasuke, j'ai plongé dans ces effets, c'est on ne peut plus précis et réaliste, c'est pour ça qu'il est l'un des meilleurs et au-dessus de toi pour le moment.

- …

- D'ailleurs, dans une de ses illusions où nous étions plongés dans son monde, je t'ai vu.

- Quoi ? interrogea Sasuke

- J'ai vu une représentation de toi à tes quinze ans… tu connais donc Kyuubi ?

Connaître Kyuubi ? Non, lui connaissait Naruto Uzumaki et pas l'illusionniste au nom de Kyuubi. Longtemps il avait regretté cette période de sa vie où ses fréquentations l'avaient poussé dans une mauvaise direction, se moquant sèchement des autres et encore plus de ce blondinet qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Plus petit, bronzé, les yeux bleus et autre encore, tout en Naruto le différenciait des autres, même pour sa sexualité. Jamais il n'avait caché sa bisexualité et un jour, alors que Sasuke était seul, il avait osé s'approcher de lui pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre. Chose simple qui lui avait fait plaisir mais qui lui avait également fait peur. C'est narquois qu'il l'avait repoussé, humiliant ce garçon souriant pourtant avec bonté d'habitude. Naruto avait alors esquissé un rictus douloureux avant de presque disparaître de ses yeux. Le lendemain, il n'était pas dans l'établissement, le jour suivant, il revenait avec une lueur en moins dans le regard.

Jamais plus, il ne regarda Sasuke, jamais plus, il n'essaya de lui parler… et maintenant, Itachi, son grand frère, venait de l'embaucher pour faire un show privé pour sa mère. Côtoyer Naruto ? Travailler avec lui pendant toute une semaine, unique chance concordant dans leurs emplois du temps chargés ? Il hésitait… il espérait.

Quoi, il ne savait pas mais…

- Sasuke ?

- Très bien…

Il venait d'accepter de rencontrer celui qui le faisait fantasmer malgré lui, celui qu'il regrettait encore d'avoir repoussé à ses quinze ans.

* * *

**La suite… la semaine prochaine avec la rencontre entre les deux illusionnistes.**

**Vont-ils rester vivants suite à cette rencontre ?**

**Euh… logiquement ? Sinon, pas de fic XD**

**A la prochaine ^^**

* * *

**Edit rapide** : Merci beaucoup de mettre en alerte, mais sans savoir pourquoi ni ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre, ça ne nous fera jamais avancer. Je ne vais pas à la pêche aux commentaires, mais recevoir un message pour "ça", ça nous fait, nous auteurs, plus grincer des dents sachant que les reviews de cette personne ne viendront jamais.

Je ne suis pas contre les mises en favoris et autre, mais pitié, merde, pensez à nous, comment savoir si notre travail plait ? Si nous ne faisons pas un bide total ? Si nous avons des fautes et autres... Bref, dites le nous au lieu de rester dans ce silence !

Merci d'avance,

Hagane

**

* * *

  
**

**Sasuke, les yeux plissés en regardant fixement Hagane** : Dis moi, toi...

**Hagane, remontant ses lunettes** : Quoi ?

**Sasuke** : T'es au courant que Naruto est une quiche en genjutsu au moins ?

**Naruto** : Hey ! C'est un UA !

**Itachi en pouffant** : Ouais... ça se voit...

**Hagane** : Mais je vous emmerde ! Tous autant que vous êtes les Uchiha !

**Sasuke et Itachi **: Ouais, Ouais...

**Hagane, en larme** : Tama ! Aide moi

**Tamaki** : Si j'étais vous, je me ferai discret là

**Sasuke en ricanant** : Et pourquoi ça ?

**Hagane renifle, regardant Tamaki avec des yeux énormes et tous brillants de larmes** : Explique ce qu'ils risquent de subir !

**Tamaki** : Bin Vengeance n'est pas finie donc il se peut que vous soyez amener à rencontrer un cuisinier qui fait des plats très "spéciaux" ou encore des choses qui grouillent et rampent le long des jambes. Surtout qu'un certain brun n'a pas hésité à nous dénoncer à Hibari donc tout peut arriver...

**Itachi jette un regard noir envers Sasuke qui déglutit** : Donc, en gros, je risque de payer pour sa connerie ?

**Hagane avec un large sourire** : T'as tout compris...

**Sasuke** : Mais... Tu ne me ferais pas ça hein ?

**Hagane avec un sourcil levé** : J'me gênerais tient !

**Naruto s'accroche au bras de Tamaki avec un *Kawaii no jutsu* enclenché** : Et moi... elle me fera rien à moi, hein ?

**Tamaki** : Je ne dirais pas ça, ce n'est pas la même chose que pour les deux autres mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il t'arrive rien non plus.

**Naruto plisse les yeux et jette un regard brillant vers Hagane qui détourne les yeux. Le jeune homme se rapproche d'elle sous les yeux méfiants des deux Uchiha, se colle un pouce dans la bouche, cligne des paupières avec un regard innocent et s'accroche à la manche d'Hagane** : Dis, Hagane-chan... tu vas pas me faire des bobos hein ?

**Hagane** : Oh merde... Tamaaaaaa !!!! A l'aide !!!!

**Sasuke** : C'est petit ça, crétin, même pour toi !

**Tamaki** : Hé, n'essaie pas d'influencer Hagane. Aucune raison qu'à toi il t'arrive rien alors que les deux autres vont en baver.

**Sasuke et Itachi ricanent alors que Naruto part en boudant sous les yeux soulagés d'Hagane.**

**Hagane** : J'ai faillis me perdre là...

**Itachi** : Donc on va en baver ?

**Hagane** : Non, si peu, pas vrai Tama ?

**Tamaki** : Vi, c'est presque rien. Vous inquiétez pas, vous survivrez... enfin, normalement...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

**Merci à tous les reviewers**, je sais que beaucoup se demande comment est le « couple » final, je vous l'annoncerais pas de suite (sinon, plus de surprise ;)).

**Merci aussi à Tamaki**, ma fidèle bêta qui supporte mes conneries en live et vous épargne mes tendances aux deadfics…

Sinon, pour répondre ici aux quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu de personnes anonymes, **Damned** et **Cette nuit** sont classées NC17 donc, _elles ne seront pas ou plus postée sur ce site_. Pour les retrouver direction mon site perso, le lien est dans mon profil…

Sur ce…

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**/!\ présence de lime (pour moi) dans ce chapitre /!\**

**

* * *

  
**

Le silence était de mise dans le vaste étage de la firme Uchiha. Itachi avait réquisitionné un étage de bureaux de son agence pour plus de « sécurité » pour les deux équipes d'illusionnistes. En effet, toutes deux rivales, les heurts étaient à prévoir, nombreux ? Il n'espérait pas mais à prévoir quand même.

Pour le moment, les deux équipes se dévisageaient avec froideur après un bref salut qui tourna court. Sasuke ayant salué Kyuubi d'un « Naruto » suivi d'un signe de tête, faisant grogner de mécontentement Yahiko qui fronça les sourcils, mauvais, provoquant un rictus amusé chez Suigetsu, l'un des assistants de Sasuke. Ce fut pourtant le « Non, c'est Kyuubi pour toi, Sharingan » qui sembla peiner le plus Sasuke. Ils se connaissaient mais le blond repoussait fièrement toute approche qu'aurait pu vouloir tenter son frère. Depuis, le silence régnait. Les deux jeunes femmes se fusillaient souvent des yeux, Sakura près de Sasuke, une main sur son épaule qui semblait un peu trop possessive au goût d'Itachi malgré le visage neutre de son frère qui dévisageait Naruto. L'homme blond gardait Ino sur ses genoux, un peu avachie contre son torse, une main autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme. Si Itachi n'avait pas su qu'elle était sa sœur adoptive et mariée avec un assistant de Kyuubi, il les aurait pris pour un couple, tous deux ne rechignant pas sur les câlins, taquineries et autres. Yahiko restait dans son coin, regardant par la fenêtre avec intérêt, vite rejoint par Juugo qui dévisageait le ciel, ils semblaient très décontractés mais on pouvait sentir qu'au moindre accrochage, ils ne refuseraient pas une bonne bagarre. Naruto lui, restait le regard fixe et vide, très loin du show et de la personne qu'il avait eu en face de lui dans une des suites de l'hôtel Mandarin. Le jeune homme gai, souriant et blagueur avait laissé la place à un être froid et contemplatif. Itachi ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais ils devraient faire avec.

Pour le moment, un disque vidéo tournait sur la platine, laissant entendre les tambours du show de Naruto. Itachi avait gardé une copie de la représentation pour la montrer à l'autre équipe et vice-versa, le show de Sasuke serait diffusé après. Les illusions d'optique qu'avait vues Itachi n'apparaissaient pas sur la vidéo, on pouvait par contre voir plusieurs personnes essayer d'attraper quelque chose sur le sol, frôler un siège d'une main étonnée ou encore rougir violemment sous le regard hypnotique de Kyuubi. Seule la jeune fille flottant dans les airs fit hausser un sourcil intéressé à Sasuke, ne pouvant taxer le blond de « fraudeur » avec une personne inconnue qui s'était redirigée sur son siège seule. La dernière partie, celle qui plaisait le plus à Mikoto était la plus bluffante de la vidéo. Itachi voyait maintenant parfaitement les deux hommes se transformer, il pouvait presque entendre les os craquer alors que sur le visage des deux hommes, une légère grimace apparaissait avant qu'ils ne deviennent tigres au détour d'un éclairage minutieux.

- Tromperie et tour de passe-passe ! lâcha Sakura d'une voix méprisante, faisant se raidir Ino sur Naruto.

- Je te demande pardon ? questionna-t-elle.

- C'est flagrant que vous usez de miroirs pour amener les tigres dans la cage…

- Et comment tu expliques les piercings qu'ils ont ?

- Comme pour les humains, vous les avez percés. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il faudrait un appel anonyme à la société protectrice des animaux pour mauvais traitement.

Un grognement venant de la blonde retentit, elle sauta sur ses pieds, ses yeux bleutés à moitié fermés alors qu'elle serrait les poings d'un air mauvais. Son visage, doux il y a à peine quelques minutes, était menaçant, faisant soupirer Itachi et ricaner Sakura.

- Mesdames… visionnons l'autre disque, s'il vous plait ! souffla-t-il

Ino se repositionna contre Naruto, lovée tel un chat sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, souriant doucement au blond qui lui lança un clin d'œil réconfortant avant de reprendre son visage inexpressif en voyant Sasuke le regarder fixement, semblant chercher mentalement le « truc » du dernier show. La musique lourde et instrumentale fit froncer le nez du groupe de Kyuubi, n'ayant pas du tout le même genre musical. Sur l'écran ils pouvaient voir le groupe vêtu de noir, maquillé à l'excès jaillir des fumées sans un sourire, semblant regarder d'un air méprisant la foule hurlante à leurs pieds. Sasuke s'approcha en écartant les bras le long de son corps, ressemblant à une croix alors que derrière lui, Juugo installait une sorte de crucifix où le jeune Uchiha se posta, laissant le jeune homme l'attacher au montant en bois sans sourciller, ignorant Sakura qui lui caressait le torse en soufflant dans son oreille de manière aguicheuse, allumant les spectateurs. Ceux-ci étaient presque tous de la même génération, proche des dix-huit – vingt-cinq ans, guère plus. Suigetsu apparut à son tour sur l'écran, portant à sa ceinture un lourd marteau et plusieurs pieux qui firent pouffer Ino et sourire Naruto à leur vue, faisant froncer les sourcils à Sakura alors que Sasuke regardait fixement, parfaitement conscient qu'un vrai professionnel pouvait voir l'astuce malgré la mise en scène.

Le jeune homme se fit crucifier au montant de bois avant d'être soulevé, du sang coulant de ses bras avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne brusquement, provoquant un mouvement de foule. Un éclair jaillit et une colonne de flamme apparut sur le côté du crucifix où se tenait l'illusionniste il y a encore quelques instants. Celui-ci réapparut enfin des flammes, des traces de suie souillant ses joues alors que du sang continuait de couler faiblement des « blessures » à ses bras.

Ino tremblait violemment, la bouche bloquée par la main parfaitement manucurée de Naruto qui avait lui-même un éclair d'amusement dans les yeux. Le show de Sasuke était intéressant mais ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. La jeune femme se mit à hoqueter, amenant tous les regards sur elle alors que plus loin, Yahiko se tenait la bouche en regardant dehors, semblant trouver un pylône électrique hautement intéressant.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, vexé par cette réaction non prévue. Après tout, tout le monde le trouvait parfait son show, certes avant-gardiste et choquant avec ses crucifix et autres, mais pas… risible. Ce fut Sakura qui déclencha une nouvelle fois les hostilités en se levant pour froncer les sourcils, menaçante.

- Quoi ?

Naruto retira la main de la bouche de sa demi-sœur et soupira en se la passant dans les cheveux, comment expliquer ça avec tact.

- Disons que ce n'est pas le même genre de « magie » que nous.

- Et alors, c'est quand même plus réel que votre mixture soporifique avec des tigres.

Le trio adverse se raidit, après tout, on attaquait la crédibilité de leur show alors que eux restaient corrects dans leurs propos. Naruto plissa les yeux en plongeant son regard dans les yeux froids de Sasuke, ne disant plus rien en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, lâchant Ino qui se releva une nouvelle fois, furieuse. Itachi fit un pas entre les deux jeunes femmes, curieusement attentif pour un coup.

- Que je sache… commença Ino… Kyuubi ne démonte pas votre show de faux pieux ensanglantés donc du respect pour le travail des autres.

- Pfff, ça fait pitié ce genre de représentation, ça ramène quoi, des personnes âgées ?

- Où c'est écrit qu'il y avait un age pour ne plus apprécier la magie ?

- Pourquoi parler de « Magie » alors que tout est illusion dans ce monde ? ricana Sakura. Grandissez et, pitié, laissez-nous tranquille avec vos peluches ridicules.

Un grognement retentit alors que Yahiko attrapait rapidement Ino, sur le point de bondir sur Sakura. La voix grave et rauque de Naruto retentit, laissant entendre une phrase dans une langue inconnue pour eux mais qui fit se figer le duo avec un regard inquiet sur lui. L'homme blond se pencha en avant, fixant toujours les yeux de Sasuke. Naruto posa un poing serré sur le sol alors qu'on pouvait voir sous sa chemise ses muscles se mettre à trembler. Des craquements divers se faisaient entendre alors qu'une grimace plus prononcée se posait sur le visage bronzé de Naruto. Son regard changea en premier alors que ses pupilles ne quittaient aucunement celles de Sasuke, le contour de ses yeux virant au noir, s'étirant sur ses tempes de manière féline alors que ses bras grossissaient fortement, faisant craquer les manches de sa chemise noire. Sasuke pouvait voir son pouce remonter sur le poignet alors que ses mains se transformaient jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une patte de tigre, les ongles devenant affûtés comme des lames de rasoir. De la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme, des crocs meurtriers et blancs apparurent, tétanisant le reste des personnes dans la salle. La nuque craqua une nouvelle fois, faisant frissonner Sakura et Suigestu, fascinés par le changement qui s'opéraient chez le blond. Son visage s'épaissit, formant peu à peu la gueule d'un tigre. Ses cheveux blonds virèrent au blanc strié de noir et Naruto secoua la tête, le reste de son corps finissant de se métamorphoser. Devant eux se tenait un grand tigre blanc de plus de deux cents kilos.

- Nom de dieu ! souffla Suigetsu

Il résuma à lui seul les pensées de tout le monde alors que l'animal se relevait du fauteuil éventré sous son poids. Son corps fit un bruit sourd en s'allongeant sur le sol alors qu'il jetait un regard à Ino et Yahiko. Ceux-ci comprirent aussitôt, la jeune femme venant monter sur le dos de l'animal, s'accrochant doucement à lui avec les muscles de ses cuisses quand celui-ci se releva, regardant fixement l'autre groupe, toujours figé. Le tigre se détourna, Sasuke le dévorant du regard, retrouvant sur l'animal les piercings de Naruto. Le jeune Uchiha avait le souffle rapide, excité par la beauté du spectacle et de la véracité de ce changement, ils l'avaient tous vu, le blond s'était réellement changé. Comment, il ne savait pas mais espérait l'apprendre un jour. Yahiko se posta devant eux avec un regard froid, faisant frissonner Itachi qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Yahiko-san…

- Itachi-san, vous nous excuserez mais à la vue de ce déballage de méchancetés et de bêtises gratuites, mon cousin refuse votre offre généreuse…

Sur ces paroles polies, le trio se dirigea vers la porte qu'ouvrit Yahiko, laissant passer le tigre toujours monté de Ino et se retourna une seule et unique fois… montrant à tous un regard meurtrier.

- N'essayez pas de faire du mal à mon cousin, si lui peut garder son calme dans sa version animale…

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, découvrant une paire de crocs tout aussi meurtriers que le blond.

- … Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que lui.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme claqua la porte, faisant grimacer tout le monde alors que Sasuke restait figé dans son fauteuil, tétanisé par la surprise.

Ils étaient dans la merde maintenant.

* * *

Sasuke regardait fixement le numéro trois cent vingt-quatre doré posé sur la porte de bois vernis d'une suite d'hôtel avec nervosité. Il se dandinait en se mordillant la lèvre du bas, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes noires. Pourtant, il le savait, Naruto… non, Kyuubi… était seul dans sa suite, il avait vu partir Ino dans l'après-midi avec son fils et un autre homme et Yahiko se trouvait en train de faire les boutiques de piercing, sûrement pour changer les siens. Le blond était donc seul…

Et c'était ça qui rendait nerveux le jeune homme.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer, ce n'était pas en attendant comme un con derrière la porte que celle-ci allait s'ouvrir par miracle donc, autant taper. Dès que cette pensée lui vint, sa main se leva d'elle-même pour cogner contre le battant de bois. Sasuke la remit presque aussitôt dans la poche de son jean noir en regardant un instant ses boots de cuir. La climatisation de l'hôtel le fit frissonner dans son fin tee-shirt blanc, lui provoquant la chair de poule alors qu'il glissait la branche de ses lunettes dans son col en V. De derrière la porte, un « J'arrive » résonna, ainsi que des bruits de pas qui le firent se raidir. Le battant s'ouvrit enfin sur…

Une tentation blonde… tentation qui fronça les sourcils avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Kyuubi ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette noire qui lui cintrait les reins, moulant ses hanches et découvrant le reste de son torse parfaitement musclé et à la peau dorée. Le voir en vidéo et en vrai était totalement différent et Sasuke déglutit doucement. Cela faisait deux jours que Naruto et son équipe étaient partis en colère et Itachi n'avait eu de cesse de lui prendre la tête pour qu'il vienne demander lui-même au blond.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas alors comment le faire accepter ?

- Oui ? demanda Naruto avec un sourcil levé, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se les démêler.

- Je peux entrer ?

Naruto ne répondit rien mais se recula, laissant passer Sasuke sans un regard, partant directement dans sa chambre d'où il revint vêtu d'un jean stone et toujours torse nu. Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de main avant de partir dans la kitchenette disponible, le regardant avec interrogation.

- Un jus de tomate, si tu as.

- Hum…

Naruto revint avec sa boisson et s'effondra dans un fauteuil face à Sasuke, une jambe sur le bras du meuble, balançant doucement en buvant lentement de son coca cola. Le jeune Uchiha pouvait sentir son regard azur le détailler alors que lui restait concentré sur son jus de tomate, se demandant comment commencer.

- Par des excuses, peut-être ?

- Quoi ? sursauta-t-il

- Tu peux commencer par des excuses… à moins que les Uchiha soient trop fiers pour ça…

- …

- Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois que ton groupe me prend pour une merde.

La voix était froide et rauque, faisant frissonner Sasuke alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine, Naruto n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé à leurs quinze ans. Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur le blond, le regardant fixement avant de soupirer.

- Je te prie d'excuser Sakura, elle a les formes mais pas la faculté de se taire.

- …

- Je ne suis pas venu te lécher les bottes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient propres…

- Je suis pieds nus… remarqua Naruto.

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke

- Je suis pieds nus et chatouilleux donc, je pense que tu peux éviter de t'approcher de mes pieds… expliqua le blond.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin, amusé de la répartie du blond, soulagé aussi de voir une étincelle d'amusement dans l'azur profond de ses pupilles.

- Mon frère voudrait toujours t'embaucher…

- Non ! lâcha Naruto

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer la cause au moins...

- Que ce soit pour ton frère ou toi, je refuserai…

- Ce n'est pas pour nous…

Naruto soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux et s'avachit dans son fauteuil en regardant fixement son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ses quinze ans, restant le même garçon dont il était tombé amoureux avant de se faire rejeter et humilier. Si son physique était presque identique, ne prenant qu'un format plus adulte, son mental semblait avoir changé, suffisamment pour que le jeune homme forme une démarche envers lui pour une autre personne.

- Qui ?

- Ma mère, Mikoto…

- Mikoto-san est ta mère ?

- Tu la connais ? s'exclama Sasuke, surpris

- Disons qu'elle fait partie d'un fan-club ouvert pour moi dans cette ville, on peut difficilement passer à côté d'elle, elle est très séduisante.

- … C'est ma mère…

- Et alors, c'est une femme très belle, même si c'est ta mère… je pige pas comment une telle femme a pu faire deux monstres comme ton frère et toi, la beauté doit avoir sauté une génération… tes enfants seront magnifiques.

Sasuke resta bouche bée avant de capter un éclair de rire dans les yeux bleus de Naruto, après tout, si le blond avait auparavant entrepris une démarche envers lui, c'était qu'il lui plaisait et disons-le, les miroirs parlaient assez pour lui et son frère.

- Très drôle… et je suis gay ! remarqua-t-il

- Hum…

- …

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Sharingan ! dit-il en pouffant

Le jeune homme tiqua au pseudonyme mais ne releva pas, préférant rester dans l'atmosphère « soft » qui s'était instaurée.

- Le premier juin, c'est son anniversaire.

- Ce dimanche donc.

- Oui, dans cinq jours… confirma Sasuke

- … Et ?

- C'est en son honneur et car elle ne jure que par toi…

- Ça doit te trouer le cul ça… remarqua Naruto avec un petit sourire supérieur.

- La ferme… donc, nous désirerions que tu fasses un duo avec moi…

- …

- Sa partie préférée est la transformation en fin de spectacle.

- Et donc, tu souhaites que je t'apprenne ce tour.

- … Qu'on le fasse à deux, oui, si possible.

- … Tu m'obéirais ? questionna Naruto avec un sourire en coin

- Dans la mesure du possible…

- Sans râler ?

- … Oui…

- Sans froncer les sourcils et contester mes ordres ?

- Possible…

- Faire un show comme l'un des miens ?

- Oui.

- En string ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sasuke.

- Relax, c'était pour déconner… donc, Mr Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha, illusionniste de son état veut entrer dans la cour des grands et participer au show d'un vrai magicien ?

- Ça va les chevilles là ?

- Mouais, ça a dégonflé depuis deux jours, merci !

Sasuke ricana un instant, amusé par le large sourire de Naruto, il commençait enfin à se décontracter, reconnaissant envers le blond.

- Donc… transformation, illusion… chapeau l'entraînement en moins de cinq jours…

- Illusion ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, autant plonger ta mère dans son show privé, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Qu'on le fasse parfaitement, c'est quoi son fantasme, son rêve ?

- À part toi ?

- A part moi ! confirma Naruto en riant

- Ses enfants, elle aime revoir les photos d'Itachi et moi enfant, elle aime cuisiner, se balader dans les prés, les fleurs, les animaux. Elle aime rire…

- Elle a une autre priorité de l'ordre plus charnel ?

- … Tu ne vas pas plonger ma mère dans un truc pornographique ! s'indigna Sasuke

- … Erotique, nuance !

- C'est la même chose !

- Ah non, pornographique, je te fais jouir sans te toucher ; érotique, je te donne chaud sans plus…

- … Tu me fais jouir sans me toucher ? Impossible ! souffla Sasuke malgré lui.

- Un exemple ? ricana Naruto.

- Qu…

Le reste de sa phrase se termina dans un souffle alors que devant ses yeux, la salle se mouvait. Les yeux azur de Naruto l'hypnotisaient malgré lui. Soudain, il n'était plus assis confortablement sur son fauteuil mais attaché à un mur, totalement nu. Il ne pouvait bouger, les chaînes lui maintenaient étroitement les poignets au dessus de sa tête ses jambes étaient également attachées, maintenues écartées au niveau de ses genoux, pour montrer l'intégralité de son corps. Ses joues rougirent violemment alors que son souffle s'accélérait. Sur son torse, il pouvait sentir des petites pinces mamelons qui le torturaient agréablement, de son corps, il percevait une vibration poussée au niveau de son intimité, le faisant se figer. Un son le fit regarder devant lui et il se figea, tétanisé par la surprise et la vue qui se tenait devant lui. Naruto était nu, assis près d'un mètre devant lui dans un fauteuil, le regardant en se léchant les lèvres, intensément charnel alors que sa main bronzée allait et venait sur son sexe tendu. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur musquée de son sexe monter jusqu'à lui, il voyait les fines perles de sa presque jouissance rouler le long du membre en érection. Son propre sexe eut une sorte de convulsion alors qu'il lâchait un gémissement rauque de désir. Ce qu'il voulait inconsciemment depuis ses quinze ans était si près de lui, et il ne pouvait le toucher.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Sasuke ? ronronna-t-il

- …

- Moi, j'aime te voir comme ça… tu veux quoi mon chaton ?... Tu veux que je te change ce vilain vibro ? Que j'en prenne un autre pour le bouger lentement puis profondément ?

- MMmmm

La plainte sortit de lui sans qu'il puisse la retenir, Naruto venait de se lever pour se plaquer contre son corps nu et tremblant, son érection sous ses fesses, allant et venant, frôlant le fil du vibromasseur inséré en lui. Il sentit le fil se tendre sous lui alors que le jouet sexuel sortait lentement de son corps, le faisant trembler en râlant. Sur son cou, le souffle chaud de Naruto lui réchauffait la peau, le provoquant, allumeur et tentateur. La main dorée revint avec un autre vibromasseur qu'il alluma, provoquant un bruit sourd qui lui arracha une pleurnicherie alors que contre lui, il sentit le bout arrondit et froid de lubrifiant se poser, entrant lentement en un mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux. Une langue sur un de ses tétons pincés le fit crier et se tendre, laissant ainsi son corps avaler le jouet sexuel maintenu par Naruto. Celui-ci se posta directement contre un point sensible en lui qu'il stimula sans pitié, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir chez Sasuke qui se tortillait contre le mur.

- T'aime ça, pas vrai Sasuke… ça t'allume hein ? chuchota une voix pécheresse à son oreille. Je suis sûr que tu jouiras sans moi, seul mais accompagné d'un vibromasseur comme une parfaite petite chatte, tu aimes tellement ça, regarde comme ton corps maintient le vibro en lui, tremblant et quémandant pour plus.

Le jeune homme ondulait contre lui, alignant leurs érections alors qu'il faisait aller et venir de plus en plus vite le jouet sexuel, le claquant contre ce point en dévorant des yeux Sasuke. Le brun se sentait venir et se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il sentit Naruto se pencher contre son oreille, soufflant doucement dedans, respirant de façon rapide et décousue contre lui avant de souffler un « Jouis pour moi, Sasuke » qui le fit hurler de plaisir, son corps vibrant violemment contre le mur alors qu'il fermait les yeux fortement. Son sperme jaillit de lui avec un sentiment de satisfaction intense qu'un…

- Tu vois… ce n'est pas le même genre d'illusion…

…vint briser violemment.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux lentement, douloureusement conscient de l'humidité dans son pantalon et de son érection à moitié retombée alors que face à lui se tenait Naruto, toujours confortablement installé dans son fauteuil… illusion redoutable qui lui avait fait perdre tout repère sensoriel ou non. Le sourire amusé et un peu affamé du blond le fit frémir, encore sous l'emprise de cette illusion pour le moins…

- Jamais tu plonges ma mère dans ce genre de truc pervers…

- T'as aimé mon truc pervers comme tu dis…

- … T'es… sadomasochiste ?

- Non, mais j'aime bien m'amuser avec mes amants…

- Je suis un dominant ! annonça Sasuke, peu décidé à renouveler cette expérience en tant que dominé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais l'un d'entre eux, Sharingan ! remarqua Naruto d'une voix froide.

Le jeune homme se releva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte dans un geste sans équivoque. Sasuke se leva à son tour en fronçant les sourcils, et suivit Naruto, le regardant fixement à la porte qu'il maintenait ouverte pour lui.

- Alors ?

- Demain matin, sept heures du matin à la compagnie de ton frère, ne mange pas, tu ne le garderais pas entièrement…

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à presque faire se frôler leurs lèvres, parlant lentement en fixant droit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, laissant son souffle l'envahir.

- Je serais ton amant, le seul…

- Dans tes rêves, Sharingan…

- Dans la réalité aussi, Kyuubi, tu seras à moi… souffla-t-il

- Reparles en si tu survis à cette épreuve.

- …

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto se recula et ferma la porte au nez et à la barbe de Sasuke qui fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un rictus satisfait. Naruto ne lui avait peut être pas pardonné sa connerie à ses quinze ans, mais maintenant, le défi était de taille… entrer dans le pantalon de cuir du magicien.

* * *

**La suite… la semaine prochaine avec les entraînements**

**Sasuke réussira t'il à rester neutre ou essaiera t'il quelque chose sur Naruto ?**

**Vous le verrez bien XD**

**A la prochaine ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sasuke regarde méchamment Hagane avant de se tourner vers Tamaki dans la ferme intension de se la faire... pas de la façon qu'aurait voulu la bêtalectrice assidue...**

**Sasuke** : Toi... t'es morte !

**Naruto** : Hey ! Laisse la pauvre Tama-chan... j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre moi !

**Tamaki** : Et puis pourquoi tu veux que je meurs ? J'ai rien fait.

**Hagane** : C'est vrai ça, elle est innocente !

**Sasuke** : Innocente mon cul oui, j'ai bien vu son sourire pendant l'illusion et d'abord, la blonde pas blonde, Où t'as vu que Naruto est pro en genjutsu ?

**Naruto** : Dis tout de suite que je suis une quiche !

**Sasuke** : T'es une quiche !!

**Hagane en plissant ses yeux cernés** : J'ai faim...

**Tamaki** : Va falloir que t'attendes un peu, c'est pas encore l'heure.

**Hagane, des larmes coulant sur ses joues **: je sais, mais j'ai faim quand même...

**Sasuke** : Mais putain, elle me réponds pas en plus !

**Naruto** : Au fait... il est où Itachi ?

**Hagane** : Parti faire un cross-over

**Sasuke et Naruto** : Hein ? Où ?

**Hagane** : Parti faire un cross-over avec Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles... t'es sourd ?

**Tamaki** : Il est avec Shaoran et Kurogane ?

**Hagane** : Ouais, tout ce qu'il a réussis à dire entre deux "Putain, me v'la encore en train de reculer" et "J'vais me les faire", c'est "TCR ? Bien... bonne journée Hagane-chan", j'ai pas eu le temps de crier un "Kyaa" qu'il a fait pouf

**Sasuke** : ... Shaoran et Kurogane ?

**Naruto** : Hum... bien joué Hagane... j'veux bien un petit bout d'un des deux

**Sasuke en sautant sur Naruto** : Pas question ! T'es à moi le uke !

**Naruto en le regardant fixement** : Rappelle moi qui a été attaché au mur et à jouit dans une illusion, s'il te plait

**Hagane en ricanant, le front sur la table** : Ouais... rappelle lui…


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : UA/Supernaturel/Humour/Yaoi/OOC

**Pairing** : léger SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Le lendemain, c'est un Sasuke statufié par la surprise qui restait au beau milieu d'une des pièces mises à la disposition des deux illusionnistes. En son centre se trouvait une cuve de bois teintée, les hauts côtés lui arrivaient à la taille et un siège assez large était collé à un de ces bords. Sur le haut, une sorte de dossier était posé. Un robinet était fixé à une extrémité et sous les yeux de Sasuke, une eau transparente, semblant pure y coulait allégrement. Seulement, l'odeur venant du liquide le dissuada d'en boire, mélange de Jasmin, de musc et d'épices, le tout dégageait un parfum fort mais supportable et exotique qui le plongea dans les hautes terres des Indes.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, le découvrant en train de retirer son haut, même pas troublé de sa présence en ces lieux. Le jeune homme fit glisser ses yeux noirs le long de la peau dorée, suivant les contours de son tatouage avant de sursauter un instant, Naruto venant de jeter diverses petites pierres rondes au centre de la cuve.

- Tu retires tes vêtements sauf ton caleçon et tu y entres.

- … Quoi ?

- J'ai dit, tu y entres ! C'est la première étape.

- … En caleçon ?

- Vas-y nu si tu le souhaites, je m'en tape mais colle ton cul dans cette cuve !

Sans rajouter de commentaire, Sasuke se déshabilla, conscient de la présence de l'autre homme dans la pièce et espéra qu'il pourrait garder ses hormones sous contrôle. Se dirigeant vers le bassin, le jeune Uchiha jeta un regard nerveux sur l'eau tourbillonnante où quelques feuilles se baladaient, bougeant avec le liquide sortant encore du robinet. Sasuke y plongea la main avant de la ressortir aussitôt, frémissant en se rappelant la chaleur presque brûlante de l'eau.

- C'est chaud.

- Ça décontracte les muscles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

- Cocktail maison, tout ce que tu peux savoir, c'est qu'il y a du jasmin, de la noix de muscade…

- De la noix de muscade ?

- T'affole pas, je vais pas te cuisiner… et plein d'autres épices, huiles et secrets…

- Pourquoi les pierres ?

- Elles sont spéciales, maintenant, fini les questions, tu y entres.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke monta sur le marchepied tout proche et glissa dans l'eau en frémissant, la chaleur de l'eau s'enroulant autour de lui, les huiles ajoutées lui conféraient une plus grande douceur. L'odeur était entêtante mais supportable. Le jeune homme se positionna doucement sur le siège et essaya de se décontracter, faisant craquer inconsciemment son cou sous les yeux azur de Naruto, sérieux pour le moment.

- Tu te laisses aller, fais-moi confiance ! commença Naruto. Maintenant, tu te mets dans la position du lotus sur ce siège.

- Quoi ?

- Tu… te mets… dans la position … du lotus…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu veux que je fasse ça comment moi ?

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant, presque décidé à coller une baffe sur le crâne de Sasuke qui ne connaissait pas la base presque élémentaire du Yoga et soupira en préparant ses mains, huilant longuement ses paumes et entre ses doigts, réchauffant ses membres doucement.

- Tu t'assieds dos à la paroi… doucement, tu croises tes jambes, pieds à l'intérieur, tu poses doucement tes métatarses sur le haut de tes cuisses.

Pas à pas, Sasuke prit place, un instant déséquilibré mais prenant la position demandée. Le jeune homme se demanda comment faire pour ressortir de cette pose après la séance mais ne dit rien, pas très chaud pour lâcher une ânerie, le ton sérieux de la voix de Naruto n'y poussait pas.

- Bien, maintenant, tu poses tes avant-bras sur tes cuisses, ça te fait pencher un peu en avant… ouais, comme ça ! encouragea-t-il d'une voix satisfaite. Tu fais une boucle entre ton pouce et ton index… Voilà !

- Et… maintenant ?

- Doucement… maintenant, tu respires à fond et tu fais le vide dans ton esprit, il te faut voir un animal, celui qui te fera comprendre ton animal intérieur. Ne te trompe pas d'animal, certains peuvent te jouer des tours…

- Sérieux ? demanda Sasuke

- Crois-moi… mes premiers essais étaient désastreux, j'ai suivi un renard et me suis retrouvé en crapaud plusieurs fois, mon père était mort de rire, limite, il se pissait dessus.

Sasuke sourit doucement en entendant la voix amusée de Naruto et respira à fond, suivant les conseils de Naruto, fermant les yeux doucement, bercé par la voix rauque du blond.

- Je vais te toucher le haut du corps, et te masser. Je ne te ferai rien d'autre que ça. Le point essentiel pour moi, ce sont tes tempes et la base de ta nuque, j'insisterai dessus. Tu entendras quelque chose de sourd et d'étrange, ne t'affole pas, ce ne sera que moi… Tu m'entends encore ? questionna Naruto sous le silence prolongé de Sasuke.

- Hmmm…

- Bien, donc, on commence.

Sur ces mots, Naruto posa doucement ses mains chaudes sur les épaules pâles de Sasuke, massant un instant en silence avant de murmurer entre ses dents, balançant le haut de son corps alors que son regard sérieux devenait un peu rouge. Ses mains couraient doucement sur l'épiderme du jeune homme, alors que la respiration calme de Sasuke résonnait doucement. Le jeune homme se livrait totalement entre ses mains, lui faisant confiance. Naruto leva les mains lentement, massant les nœuds que le stress des autres jours avait causés aux muscles de sa nuque, les dénouant en douceur. Ses doigts longs et fins, si habiles, glissèrent le long du visage de Sasuke, appuyant un instant sur les lobes tendres des oreilles avant de remonter légèrement sur ses tempes où de l'index et du majeur, il massa délicatement en cercle concentrique.

Sasuke était dans le noir, entendant une voix sourde murmurer autour de lui, il marchait à pas lents, regardant autour de lui avec intérêt, stupéfié par l'atmosphère tranquille où il se trouvait quand un croassement se fit entendre à ses pieds, lui faisant lever un sourcil. Après tout, Naruto avait parlé d'un animal, ce pouvait être lui… enfin, il croyait.

- T'es qui ?

Bon ok… un crapaud… orange… habillé d'une veste verte… et qui parle maintenant… bah, c'était pas mieux que des humains qui se changeaient en animaux…

- Sasuke Uchiha…

- Ah… t'es là pour quoi ?

- Je dois trouver mon animal intérieur…

- Ah… tu ne pourras avoir que des sons mais rien de visible, je ne peux que te montrer une voie…

- Ne l'écoute pas ! siffla un serpent, faisant sursauter mentalement Sasuke alors que le crapaud roulait des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

- Il te fera te tromper… je peux sentir que tu es l'un des nôtres… un serpent…

Bien sûr… un truc à sang froid… moche, long et visqueux… à choisir, il préférait tenter avec le crapaud. Après tout, Naruto lui avait parlé d'animaux trompeurs.

- Je reste avec lui.

- A ta guise… ne viens pas te plaindre après coup ! siffla encore une fois le serpent, rageur.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard noir sur le crapaud orange à ses pieds, le découvrant en train de le dévisager avec intérêt avant de sautiller plus loin, l'invitant à le suivre. La voix rauque était toujours présente en lui, il percevait faiblement des doigts bouger le long de sa nuque et frémit un instant en entendant une sorte de ronronnement sourd.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- A toi de le découvrir, je ne peux que te conduire à ton animal intérieur et te donner des conseils.

- A ton avis ?

- Au bruit, c'est un félin…

Un bruit de griffure sur le sol se fit entendre, tendant le crapaud avec nervosité, la dernière fois, il avait eu droit à deux tigres coup sur coup donc, autant se méfier.

- Et ça ? s'enquit Sasuke

- Griffes rétractiles… ouais, un félin, pas de doute là-dessus…

Sasuke sourit avec contentement, il était un félin… mais de quelle sorte ?

- Lequel ?

- A toi de voir, c'est tes impressions sur ces bruits qui te guideront. Sache que ces sons sont amplifiés ici afin que tu entendes mieux.

- Très bien…

- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et rouvrit les pupilles pour tomber sur l'horloge qui faisait face à la cuve, il y était entré à sept heures du matin, il était presque midi, près de cinq heures s'étaient envolées sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Sasuke pivota doucement, regardant Naruto dans un coin, occupé à préparer une mixture de couleur rouge sang, semblable à ce qu'il buvait pendant le show sur le disque vidéo.

- Réveillé ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Hn !

- Tu sais ?

- Ouais… Je pense que…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! coupa Naruto. Je veux le voir, donc…

Le jeune homme se détourna de la table et se dirigea vers lui en lui tendant un grand verre du liquide rouge dont l'aspect visqueux l'inspirait peu, le blond l'encourageant muettement à le boire. Sasuke leva le verre à sa bouche et le but lentement, étonné de sentir sur sa langue des saveurs douces de fruits mêlés avec un peu d'amertume qu'il ne pouvait nommer.

Naruto le fit sortir et se sécher avant de se rhabiller. Ses mouvements lui semblaient lourds, comme s'il se déplaçait dans un rêve. Sans une parole, Naruto le fit traverser une pièce où se trouvaient les deux équipes et le fit entrer dans une salle. Il pouvait voir les regards intéressés de ceux qui ne pouvaient assister à cet entraînement et l'air amusé de Yahiko sur lui, semblant savoir ce qui l'attendait. Itachi le regarda fixement avant de déclarer d'un air grave « Fierté, beauté et surtout classe, n'oublie pas ça ! » qui le fit soupirer, comme s'il pouvait être un animal autre que beau et classe !

Naruto sourit en coin en entendant les propos d'Itachi et lança un clin d'œil à Yahiko et Ino en refermant la porte, les faisant pouffer et frémir d'impatience, qui d'autre que Naruto pouvait foutre en l'air une concentration ?

Le jeune illusionniste se dirigea vers une large cage en fer, possédant de grosses chaînes à l'intérieur et se tourna vers Sasuke qui le regarda un instant avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, se laissant harnacher sans sourciller, pensant à ce félin à qui il ressemblerait.

- Comment s'effectue le changement ? demanda-t-il

- Tu respires profondément et tu songes à ton animal intérieur. La boisson que tu viens d'avaler va booster ton imagination et le bain a préparé ton corps. Ensuite… disons que c'est un secret.

- Hn…

Sur ces mots, Naruto sortit de la cage, laissant seul Sasuke qui ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, sentant son corps se mettre à trembloter alors qu'une douleur sourde lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Le jeune homme songea à ces ronronnements, à ces bruits de griffes et se mit en tête un animal… son animal…

- Vas-y, mon chaton, tu vas y arriver…

Sasuke sourit en coin à la voix rauque, ignorant le sourire large qui venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres de Naruto. Derrière ses paupières closes, un animal se forma, le décontractant alors que ses os craquaient sans trop de douleur, la boisson ayant dû en atténuer l'impact. Son corps frémit, une sorte de chair de poule envahit sa peau tandis que sa respiration s'alourdissait.

- Voilà… doucement, respire encore à fond, tu y es presque mon chaton…

Encore cette douce appellation… peut-être que Naruto lui avait pardonné ?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux doucement, regardant vers le sol avec satisfaction. Sous lui se trouvaient deux pattes d'un noir corbeau soyeux, certes un peu hérissé, mais brillant de bonne santé, le jeune homme fit jouer ses griffes, les sortant pour les rétracter aussitôt, ignorant qu'un ronronnement minuscule envahissait la salle alors qu'un bruit étouffé se faisait entendre. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers son arrière-train et se tapa mentalement l'épaule de satisfaction. Tout y était, queue, griffes, pattes, moustaches…

- Shhaarriinnnggaannn… mon miiinou…

La voix de Naruto vint jusqu'à lui et c'est un regard fier et heureux qu'il… fut obligé de lever jusqu'à Naruto. Pourtant, le jeune homme était accroupi devant les grilles mais, il devait baisser la tête vers lui alors que Sasuke devait s'asseoir et tendre son visage…

Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel ?

- _Hein ?_ miaula-t-il

- Je parle pas chat tous les jours… je dirais simplement que tu t'es planté… rit Naruto

- _J'vais te tuer ! C'est de ta faute !!_ cracha-t-il en colère, les poils de son corps se dressant au garde à vous.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est en colère le mini minou si fier, beau et classe !

- _… Abruti de blond !_

Sur ce miaulement furieux, le chaton, à peine plus haut qu'une canette de soda, se rua hors de la cage en passant à travers les barreaux et sauta toutes griffes dehors sur un blond riant jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux… enfin, essaya vu qu'il calcula mal sa distance et se vautra juste devant un genou plié de Naruto qui se tenait les côtes d'une main tremblante. Sasuke se releva en regardant fixement le sol, un peu étonné qu'il soit si proche avant de cracher de colère une nouvelle fois.

- _Espèce de crétin ! Tu le savais…_

- Mais oui, c'est totalement menaçant ça ! roucoula Naruto

- _Putain, j'te tuerai ! J'vais t'arracher les yeux jusqu'à ce que tu baignes dans le sang…_

- Maman, là, je crains pour ma vie !! rit-il encore une fois

Sasuke se hissa sur un genou, s'aidant de ses petites griffes du mieux qu'il pouvait avant d'essayer de le mordre au ventre… après tout, il attaquait avec les moyens du bord.

- Hey minus, ne me mords pas !

- _Abruti, crétin, connard, bâtard, blond !!_

- Je sais, je sais !

- _Mais… il me caresse le crâne ce con en plus !!!! _miaula une nouvelle fois Sasuke, encore plus haineux

Sur ces mots, Naruto se releva, tenant Sasuke à l'arrière-train et se déporta vers le grand miroir de la salle en pouffant devant les contorsions du chaton entre ses mains, voulant se carapater de là en essayant de le mordre. Sasuke se figea face à son reflet… adieu fierté, beauté et classe… bonjour poils hirsutes, taille de nain et air d'extra-terrestre… il voulait mourir.

Naruto éclata de rire face aux mimiques du chaton qui venait de faire le mort entre ses mains et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, surprenant Sasuke qui se figea… il allait tout de même pas os…

Putain, il a osé !

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce en se mordant les lèvres pour contenir un rire nerveux face aux poils hérissés de Sasuke et le posa à terre devant Itachi en le regardant fixement. L'aîné des Uchiha dévisageait ce minuscule chaton aux poils corbeaux, reconnaissant Sasuke aux piercings que l'animal possédait… un chaton ?

- Un chaton ? chuchota-t-il

- _Abrutiii !!!!_

Un miaulement furieux surgit de la boule de poils qui grimpa le long de la jambe de son frère en s'aidant de ses griffes, les plantant dans la chair dessous telles de minuscules aiguilles qui firent sursauter son aîné. Le chaton le mordit violemment à la cuisse en représailles, après tout, c'est LUI qui avait soumis l'idée d'un duo entre Naruto et lui, c'est à LUI de payer !!!

- Ah mais quel con !!! gémit Itachi en fermant un œil de douleur

- Quand il sera humain, ramenez-le moi… ricana Naruto. On refera un essai.

Sur cette petite voix étouffée, Naruto s'enferma dans la pièce et un éclat de rire énorme retentit, faisant se figer Sasuke qui miaula férocement… La prochaine fois, ils allaient voir !

…

La porte de la salle se rouvrit près d'une heure plus tard… pourtant Sasuke y était entré d'un pas décidé et un regard furieux, mais c'est un Naruto frémissant en riant aux éclats qui rouvrit la porte, tenant un chaton totalement ébouriffé et sifflant d'un air haineux, près à scalper quiconque ricanerait de son changement. Ino pouffa doucement, ignorant le regard furieux de Sakura, Suigetsu souriait derrière sa boisson, Itachi se recula de plus de trois mètres de la boule de poils en furie.

Naruto posa doucement le minou sur le sol, le regardant pivoter sa tête sur le côté avec un air boudeur et pouffa encore une fois en retournant dans la pièce après un « encore un essai après ça ». Yahiko s'approcha de la boule de poils et la dévisagea en souriant, narquois.

- Et bien… totalement féroce ce félin… il ferait peur !

- _Toi… putain, tu vas payer !!_ miaula férocement Sasuke.

Le chaton essaya de sauter au visage souriant de Yahiko mais se fit attraper par sa main. C'est dans les airs, bloqué par la peau du cou qu'il se tortilla, balançant ses pattes pleines de griffes pour essayer d'attraper le roux qui riait aux éclats !

- _J'le tuerai le blond ! NAN, j'l'attacherai et j'le prendrai tellement de fois qu'il marchera plus pendant une semaine !_ menaça-t-il

Mouais… mais un air si calculateur sur un chaton fit redoubler les rires de Ino, Suigetsu et Yahiko.

…

Pour le troisième essai, Sasuke avait tout prévu, c'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant Naruto adossé à un mur avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le jeune Uchiha se dirigea directement vers lui, le faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur et narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… chaton.

- Ta gueule ! Tu te changes avant moi… en tigre, tu te la boucleras…

- Encore en colère du « chaton » de la seconde fois…

- Nh ! grogna Sasuke. Maintenant, grouille-toi de te changer…

Sasuke se positionna dans sa cage et regarda le blond se métamorphoser en tigre blanc, un instant figé par sa beauté avant de soupirer de soulagement et de se calmer… là, plus aucun risque, il ne parlera pas, ne l'appellera pas « chaton », rien de rien… Pourtant, quand il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec un tigre dont il ne dépassait même pas la patte, Sasuke se figea… il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était la faute du blond vu que c'est LUI qui y avait pensé…

Naruto pouffa en voyant le chaton se coucher en se cognant la tête sur le sol et s'approcha par la porte ouverte de la cage, reniflant doucement les doux poils du chaton avant de sortir la langue et le lécher sur tout le corps en une caresse humide, tétanisant Sasuke qui ne bougea plus… enfin, sans compter ses poils qui se dressèrent à la verticale et sa queue qui se tendit. Le tigre se pencha, attrapant délicatement le chaton par la nuque et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de patte, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Le félin déposa doucement le minou toujours gelé sur les jambes d'Itachi qui se mordait la lèvre du bas pour contenir un rire nerveux. Voir son chaton de frère totalement figé, les poils hérissés par la peur avec les yeux larges était hilarant mais il craignait encore une fois les griffes dudit chaton.

Le tigre poussa de la patte la boule de poils corbeaux qui tomba sur le côté, encore tétanisée, déclenchant le rire de l'assistance. Le fauve se recula en tremblotant et regarda Yahiko qui pouffa en acquiesçant, donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain à l'autre équipe. Le trio de Kyuubi partit aussitôt riant encore à pleins poumons alors que dans la pièce, Sasuke se trouvait toujours sur le côté, des visions des crocs monstrueux du tigre descendant sur lui tournoyant dans sa tête.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est motivé et déterminé à ne pas finir en chaton pétrifié que Sasuke se plaça dans la cage de fer après son « bain d'huile » et l'étrange mélopée de Naruto. Ce dernier gardait un sourire amusé et taquin aux lèvres alors qu'il se changeait en tigre blanc face à lui, le rassurant, il ne serait pas influencé par… le mot interdit.

Le jeune homme se décontracta au mieux, respirant doucement sous le regard azuré du fauve et frémit, la sensation de ses os se craquant petit à petit le faisait trembler à chaque fois. Sasuke expira à fond, imaginant son animal intérieur et rouvrit les yeux petit à petit, regardant le sol qui lui parut beaucoup plus éloigné que la veille, lui arrachant un sourire satisfait qui ne le fut pas longtemps face au tigre qui le dépassait encore largement.

Le jeune homme se sauva de la cage, passant sous le tigre et se jeta en vitesse face au miroir se découvrant beaucoup plus grand qu'un chaton, même qu'un chat adulte normal, ses pattes plus épaisses d'un noir corbeau tout brillant de bonne santé, mais en voyant se profiler le félin énorme derrière lui, il usa de son agilité nouvelle et sauta sur le meuble, fuyant les léchouilles terrifiantes que Naruto semblait déterminé à lui donner. Il fit basculer une chaise, sautant au-dessus de la table en couchant une bouteille d'eau. Il grimpa aux rideaux bordeaux, les trouant férocement de ses ongles acérés, les faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol avant d'arriver au-dessus de l'armoire, regardant d'un air hautain le félin qui sembla sourire d'un air amusé…

Pourquoi il est amusé ce con ?

Sasuke se figea en comprenant, il ne pouvait se sauver autre part, ayant fait basculer les meubles autour de l'armoire, les rideaux étaient à terre, le reste hors de porté. Même s'il était un félin, n'empêche que l'armoire était haute pour lui… mais pas pour le tigre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant une patte le toucher et miaula de rage, les oreilles plaquées à son crâne de colère alors que ses babines découvraient ses crocs fins et blancs. Ses yeux noirs regardaient fixement les azurs amusés du tigre qui se léchait doucement les lèvres, découvrant de temps en temps son piercing lingual. Etrange comme ces décorations humaines étaient curieusement fascinantes sur l'animal sauvage. Une patte essaya de l'atteindre encore une fois et un grognement furieux résonna dans la pièce, venant de sa gorge, mélange de feulement de colère et… d'appel au mâle selon lui. Sasuke ferma les yeux en essayant de prier que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, ouvre cette porte, symbole de la sûreté et de la liberté pour lui, pour qu'il puisse se carapater en vie et non humide.

Le battant s'ouvrit délicatement, interpellant le tigre qui se détourna de son jouet pour regarder dans sa direction, laissant la place nette à Sasuke qui sauta sur le dos du tigre, plantant ses griffes au passage et se rua dehors, bondissant dans les bras de son frère qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Itachi sourit en coin face au comportement presque indigne de son frère mais se recula en refermant la porte sous le grognement de mécontentement du tigre, titubant un instant sous le poids du chat sauvage.

- Et bien, petit frère, ça commence à grossir…

Le jeune Uchiha coucha les oreilles en arrière en lui lançant un regard furieux, sa queue battant l'air derrière lui alors qu'il patientait après son retour à la normale, pas encore capable de provoquer son retour en humain, et regarda ensuite fixement la porte de la pièce d'un sale œil.

Il allait y arriver, et ce tigre aller en chier !

Deux heures plus tard, c'est un brouhaha, des feulements rauques et des bruits de meubles brisés qui firent déglutir Itachi, craignant pour la vie des deux hommes à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Yahiko, le regardant boire lentement une petite bouteille de liquide rouge sous les yeux écarquillés d'Ino. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sous la pression vigoureuse d'une patte faisant sursauter le groupe, un tigre blanc en sortit feulant de colère, les oreilles collées à son crâne en courant à toutes pattes, il fut presque aussitôt suivi d'une panthère d'un noir corbeaux, musclée et puissante, le regard noir étincelant de sadisme et les crocs à découvert. L'animal possédait les piercings de Sasuke, il avait réussi son changement.

Ils virent les deux animaux partir à toute vitesse dans le couloir, provoquant de petits cris étonnés et un peu paniqués sur l'étage. Les rugissements des deux animaux résonnaient dans le silence qui s'était fait autour d'eux. Naruto refit son apparition, bondissant d'un geste rapide au dessus du fauteuil d'Itachi qu'il venait de quitter et reprit sa forme humaine dans le mouvement, le regard brûlant de colère en se réceptionnant souplement sur ses genoux, pivotant pour faire face à la masse noire qui avançait lentement, le dévisageant avec avidité. Les deux hommes… enfin, un homme et un fauve… semblaient avoir oublié l'assistance alors que Naruto reculait lentement pour éviter les déplacements de Sasuke.

- Sharingan… n'oublie pas que tu es humain, ça risque de pas le faire un mort sur ton casier… surtout, un mort bouffé…

Sasuke entrouvrit la gueule en se passant la langue sur ses crocs en regardant fixement le torse nu et doré du blond face à lui. Il avait réussi. Son corps avait enfin pris sa forme finale et, oh combien plaisante, devenant une panthère d'un noir profond et légèrement plus grande que le tigre blanc. Chose qui l'étonnait encore, Sasuke ayant toujours cru que les panthères noires étaient plus courtes sur pattes que ces grands fauves.

Il s'avança lentement, ignorant les regards écarquillés des autres et attrapa délicatement la jambe de pantalon de Naruto avec ses griffes, le faisant tomber sur le dos dans un bruit assourdi par la moquette. Le félin noir se coucha lentement sur lui, ronronnant doucement en plissant les yeux, se penchant pour le lécher doucement dans le cou, provoquant un frémissement du blond alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient effroyablement.

- Sha…Sharingan… je suis pas zoophile… t'es pas mon genre là… casse-toi !

- _Ne t'affole pas, je veux juste te goûter un peu… voire beaucoup !_ ronronna fortement Sasuke

- _Même pas en rêve Uchiha !_ lâcha un grognement animal près de lui.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se fit violemment repousser par une patte ocre alors qu'un feulement de colère se faisait entendre. La bête glissa sur la moquette, entrant dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter alors qu'un tigre roux se portait devant Naruto, le reniflant un instant en le regardant, essayant de déterminer les dégâts. Yahiko se retourna vers Sasuke en grognant dangereusement.

- _Jamais… Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui comme ça !_

- _Il m'a cherché également…_ grogna Sasuke. _Tu ne peux pas le nier._

- _Tu l'as rejeté, tu l'as humilié et l'as fait souffrir…_

Sasuke plissa les yeux sans répondre, attentif à la suite alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ignorant le blond qui s'était redressé en plissant les yeux, à l'écoute de ce dialogue félin qu'il comprenait avec cette longue expérience de métamorphose.

- _Jamais… tu m'entends… jamais je te laisse te rapprocher de lui ainsi… il n'a pas besoin de toi._

- _Il est majeur et s'il ne s'y oppose pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais sa nounou._

Un rugissement de rage venant de Yahiko se fit entendre alors qu'il plaquait ses oreilles sur son crâne, le regard mauvais, regard qui lui fut rendu par Sasuke qui avait ses poils de dos dressés par la colère, un grognement féroce roulant dans sa gorge. Soudain, un sifflement rauque d'irritation résonna, provoquant un décalage chez les deux animaux, lesquels jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui les dévisageait avec mécontentement.

- Je suis dans la pièce, je suis majeur et surtout très actif sexuellement, je choisis mes partenaires et ne me plie jamais devant d'autres humains. Vous voulez vous battre comme des animaux, allez-y, mais le show pour Mikoto-san sera annulé, je ne peux pas encore ramener à la vie un être humain.

Le froid regard azur se porta sur Yahiko qui baissa la tête, les yeux toujours en colère. Naruto soupira en passant sa main sur le poil rêche de son cousin, le flattant quand même, il ne pensait pas à mal, seulement un peu trop protecteur.

- Yahi… ça sert à rien, j'ai retenu ma leçon avec lui…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mécontent. A entendre le blond, il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour une quelconque relation entre eux.

- Et toi, Sharingan… la prochaine fois que tu essaies de me monter… commença-t-il sous les bruits d'étranglement des autres, comprenant maintenant le pourquoi de cette course poursuite. Je te castre sans sommation, c'est clair ?

La panthère plissa les yeux, rageur mais ne répliqua pas, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il leur restait encore deux jours pour s'entraîner, un troisième pour fignoler le show, il arriverait à faire craquer le blond, foi d'Uchiha.

- Demain, neuf heures, sois heureux, Sharingan, tu vas passer l'examen sans préparation… à toi de te changer sans bain de préparation… ensuite, on verra pour les illusions… Itachi-san ?

- Oui ? Kyuubi-kun ? demanda Itachi, silencieux tout le temps de la conversation à sens unique.

- Vous pourrez me ramener des photos de vous enfant, de cet enfoiré également, de votre famille proche, des activités ou autres lieux préférés de votre mère ?

- …Bien sûr.

- Merci… Ino, Yahiko, on y va.

Ino s'approcha vivement de Naruto, lui tendant son pull avant de lui prendre la main, le regard calme et sérieux sous les grognements toujours émis par Yahiko. Le trio partit dans un silence de plomb, troublé de temps en temps par un frémissement de Sasuke qui ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Il allait devoir prouver au blond qu'il pouvait y avoir une relation entre eux... Il avait retenu sa leçon pendant les dix ans qui venaient de s'écouler.

* * *

**Et oui, ça se gâte…**

**La suite, la semaine prochaine avec la suite de l'entraînement**

**Illusion, images, transformation ? Que sera le show ?**

**Vous le verrez bien XD**

**A la prochaine ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Le silence était complet dans le petit appartement de la morte en sursis... trois hommes regardaient fixement le chapitre protéger par un code secret qui empêcher quiconque de supprimer cette...**

**Sasuke** : Putain, c'est quoi cette merde ?

**Naruto** : Arrête, il est bien ce chapitre

**Itachi** : Bin oui ***ricane*** j'aime beaucoup ton côté félin, petit frère

**Sasuke** : Ah toi, ferme là ! C'est de ta faute !!!

**Itachi** : Respect Sasuke, j'y suis pour rien si tu as foiré quatre fois ta transformation...

**Sasuke** : ...

**Naruto** : Moi, j'aime bien, imagine-toi en tout mignon petit chaton dans mes mains ***gagatise à fond***

**Sasuke recule devant son regard** : Olà !! On se calme le pervers Zoophile !

**Itachi en pouffant** : Que je sache petit frère... c'est ta version féline qui a voulu se le faire...

**Sasuke** : Vas-y... ferme là... putain, elles sont où au fait les deux barges ?

**Itachi** : Hagane-chan a pris des vacances forcées suite à une coccinellose poussée...

**Sasuke** : hein ?

**Itachi** : Varicelle chez nain

**Sasuke, pointant un poing fermé et des étincelles dans le regard** : J'espère qu'elle en a chié

**Naruto** : C'est pas sympa ça

**Sasuke** : La ferme toi aussi, t'es déjà en tigre, merde... putain, on ne dira pas où vont ses préférences à Hagane...

**Naruto** : Que je sache... à chaque idée où JE souffre, Tamaki repousse l'idée...

**Sasuke et Itachi le regarde** : Mais c'est vrai ça !!! Tamakiiiiii

**Naruto avec un large sourire plein de dents** : Ah non, désolée, partie en repos avec Hagane, elle est en vacances

**Sasuke** : Putain et j'ai personne à tuer... me faut quelqu'un...

**Sakura** : Sasukeeeee-kuuuuunnnnn

**Sasuke sourit largement en regardant la jeune femme courir vers lui et s'avance d'un pas avant de se faire plaquer au sol par son frère et le blond**

**Naruto** : Mais casse-toi, Sakura, t'es inconsciente ma parole ???

**Itachi** : A peu de chose près, elle y passait... putain, faut barricader la porte, dieu sait qui va entr...

**Yahiko, soufflant dans le cou de Itachi** : Bonjour chouchou

**Itachi en lâchant un sanglot nerveux** : Qu'est-ce que je disais

**Sasuke** : Bon... me faut l'adresse du lieu de vacance d'Hagane et Tamaki

**Aussitôt qu'il émet cette phrase, un message apparaît sur l'écran, on y voit Hagane et Tamaki, la langue sortie dans une grimace narquoise avec un message écrit : Jamais dans cette vie... chaton…**

**Sasuke** : J'vais les tuer !!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : UA/Supernaturel/Humour/Yaoi/OOC

**Pairing** : léger SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

**Note** : OUI, je flambe Sakura… pas que je ne l'aime pas, j'ai une idée de fic pour que TOUS soient bien vu mais… là, elle est cruche, amoureuse invétérée de Sasuke etc… -_- Bref, on retrouve Sakura de Naruto… Et pis bon, c'est encore ma fic :P

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**/!\ présence de lime dans ce chapitre /!\**

**

* * *

  
**

Le lendemain, c'est devant toute l'assemblée que Sasuke se métamorphosa, grimaçant légèrement aux craquements de son corps alors que celui-ci changeait pour devenir une panthère noire. Les murmures des personnes présentes ne l'intéressaient pas, il ne quittait pas le regard du tigre blanc face à lui, méfiant et toujours aussi froid qu'à son arrivée ce matin-là.

Naruto ne digérait toujours pas les actes de Sasuke, la veille. Celui-ci, à peine transformé l'avait regardé d'un air satisfait avant de lui sauter dessus, l'envoyant rouler plus loin où il s'était retrouvé sur le ventre. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'il sentait sur son dos le poids de l'autre animal, celui-ci le mordant fortement à la nuque en se frottant contre ses reins, le faisant rugir de colère.

Où l'Uchiha pensait qu'il le laisserait le monter de cette façon ?

D'un mouvement rapide, il s'était dégagé avant de se sauver lamentablement de la pièce, rejoignant les autres. Fier l'Uchiha, heureux de son changement… seulement, il ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui s'il recommençait ce manège dès que son animal intérieur venait prendre le dessus. Ils allaient devoir faire un show privé d'illusionnistes pour sa mère, pas une vidéo pour la reproduction animalière chez les félins… crétin d'Uchiha.

- _Narut…_ commença Sasuke

- _Kyuubi pour toi, Sharingan… Maintenant, je te le dis, recommence ton manège, ça risquerait de très mal se terminer. Tu restes humain malgré ton apparence féline, où tu as vu qu'un humain se laisser aller à baiser un autre homme sans son consentement …_

- _Je… suis désolé…_

- _Ouais, moi aussi !_ marmonna Naruto. _Plus que trois jours et nos chemins divergeront à nouveau, donc, d'ici là, on reste professionnel._

- _Très bien !_ soupira la panthère. _Mais après ce show, viendrais-tu boire un verre, simplement ça, avec moi ?_

Naruto le regarda longuement avant de soupirer à son tour. Aller boire un verre avec lui ? Et puis quoi encore, lui donner de quoi le battre ou se nourrir de faux espoirs ? Il avait passé l'age des émois sentimentaux et la déconfiture que Sasuke lui avait infligée à ses quinze ans lui restait en travers de la gorge. Son humiliation, les ricanements des amis de Sasuke, son « Non mais où tu te crois, t'es qu'un crétin que j'embaucherais même pas pour nettoyer mes chaussures… aller boire un verre avec toi ? Jamais dans cette vie » qui l'avait presque détruit, les regards de pitié de la part des jeunes filles passant dans le couloir, peinées pour ce garçon si souriant alors qu'elles-mêmes avaient eu droit à la même chose. Il avait failli trahir sa nature ce jour-là, manquant de disparaître totalement devant Sasuke. Il s'était repris de justesse, devant ensuite s'enfermer dans la chambre spéciale de son père pour calmer sa nature magique mise à rude épreuve.

« Ne jamais se montrer… rester dans l'ombre… les humains normaux prendraient peur » telles étaient les phrases que son père lui répétaient sans cesse durant son enfance.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre à ses dix ans qu'il descendait d'une famille de magicien de par son père, Minato. Pourtant… ce fut le cas et il dut apprendre à vivre avec avant de trouver un dérivé dans le monde des illusionnistes… Il trichait ? Sûrement, mais que c'était bon de voir l'admiration, la joie et la surprise dans le regard des gens. Enfants, adolescents, adultes ou personnes âgées, tous prenaient ce regard qu'il adorait, cet enthousiasme qui faisait qu'il continuait à les emmener dans un rêve le temps d'une heure et demie, les faisant rêver au point qu'ils revenaient sans cesse.

- _Kyuubi ?_

Le grognement rauque de la panthère résonna doucement dans le silence de la pièce, le ramenant au présent. Il releva les yeux sur la masse noire corbeau face à lui et soupira. Aller boire avec lui ?

- _Je ne sais pas… on verra._

Ce n'était pas un refus mais pas une acceptation non plus et Sasuke en fut peiné un instant avant de comprendre. Le mal qu'il lui avait fait avait dû être énorme pour que le blond se cache ainsi. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à lui redonner confiance en lui, après tout, il doutait que lui-même pourrait se pardonner de lui avoir fait si mal. Le jeune homme décida de changer de sujet, revenant à la métamorphose.

- _Comment fait-on pour redevenir humain, hier tu as fait ça en sautant…_

- _Il suffit de se concentrer, tu restes un humain, comme si tu retirais un vêtement. Sur le coup, le mieux est de rester immobile et de fermer les yeux…_

- _Comme un vêtement ?_

- _Un vêtement plein de poils… une fourrure de femme !_ ricana sourdement le tigre.

Sasuke renifla d'amusement et se concentra, fermant les yeux en se visualisant avec un manteau de fourrure noire, image idiote mais qui fonctionnait, le jeune homme redevenant un humain sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance. Il se redressa lentement, un peu en sueur face à cet exercice peu commun et regarda Naruto en faire autant. Le jeune homme se frotta le front avant de l'arquer dans un signe d'interrogation, en voyant tous les yeux fixés sur lui… bin quoi, il avait réussi non ?

Le jeune Uchiha se tortilla nerveusement en voyant le sourire de plus en plus large et le regard brûlant du blond sur lui tandis que Naruto se rapprochait d'un pas lent et hypnotique. Dans un geste plein de charme, il vit le blond lever un bras, un index tendu vers lui avant qu'il n'effleure… ce qui n'aurait pas dû être sur un crâne humain.

- Bordel de merde… c'est quoi ça…

- Oh… oh mon dieu… Sasuke-kuuuun… commença Sakura, des cœurs dans les yeux

- T'approche pas de moi, toi ! s'exclama-t-il

Il se rua précipitamment sur le miroir suivi de Naruto, toujours souriant… là… sous ses yeux horrifiés… deux oreilles de félin remplaçait ses petites oreilles chéries et humaines… une queue dépassait de son pantalon qu'il gardait taille basse, le faisant devenir énormément taille basse. Ses épaules chutèrent légèrement alors que ses oreilles se couchaient de façons tristounettes sous les « Kyyyaaa » retentissants faiblement de Sakura. Soudain, un souffle chaud vint rencontrer son appendice auditif, le faisant frémir, provoquant une contraction de sa queue féline qui vint s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Relevant les yeux, Sasuke plongea son regard noir dans celui, azur chaud, de Naruto, le découvrant en train de presque frôler du nez une de ses oreilles.

- Sexy… Sharingan… ça me plait ça…

- … Qu…

Sans un mot, laissant Sasuke se démerder pour son changement total sous le regard compatissant… pour une fois de Yahiko… Naruto se dirigea vers un fauteuil sur lequel il se jeta, accueillant autour de lui Yahiko, assis dans son dos et Ino sur ses genoux, contrariant un instant Sasuke.

Où la jeune femme avait le droit de s'asseoir si familièrement sur le blond ?

Sasuke se détourna avec un froncement de sourcils, se regardant une nouvelle fois en repensant à la méthode « Je retire ma fourrure » et y inclut également oreilles et queue, soupirant en les voyant disparaître aussitôt. Il s'éloigna de Sakura qui se précipitait vers lui avec une serviette, déterminée à l'essuyer de sa sueur et lui jeta un regard froid, la faisant se tétaniser. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'ennuyait, il faisait avec, ayant besoin de cette touche de féminité dans son show, mais la jeune femme prenait son désintérêt flagrant pour une marque de pudeur, n'ayant toujours pas compris qu'il était gay malgré les commentaires de Suigetsu. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face au trio de Kyuubi et les regarda, ils formaient une famille unie. Sasuke savait qu'Ino et Naruto étaient considérés comme frère et sœur vu que le père de Naruto avait adopté la jeune femme enfant, après que son meilleur ami ait disparu avec sa femme dans un accident de voiture. Nul n'avait contesté la garde de Ino à Minato, il l'avait élevée comme sa fille et Naruto n'avait pas de sentiments autre que fraternels envers elle malgré le contact facile et les représentations… après tout, la blonde était mariée et déjà mère. Pour Yahiko, il se souvenait de lui alors qu'il était enfant, le rouquin accompagnant des fois son frère aîné à la maison mais ne restant jamais longtemps, ami mais pas vraiment proche.

- Pour le show… que veux-tu faire, Sharingan ? questionna Naruto

- … De quoi ?

- Ce show ne va pas être une réplique des miens, il faut intégrer ton style également.

- …

- J'aime bien l'idée d'arriver dans les flammes moi ! commença Ino

- On ne te parle pas à toi, laisse faire Sasuke-kun ! lâcha une voix mécontente.

- … Sakura… t'es lourde… tout le monde a le droit de donner son avis sur la question. soupira le brun

- Bien, Sasuke-kun ! gazouilla-t-elle avec un sourire adorateur.

Naruto roula des yeux avec exaspération et regarda sa sœur avec interrogation…

- Les flammes ?

- Ouais, imaginez Mikoto proche de la scène et d'un coup, plus de lumière sauf deux colonnes de feu qui te laisseraient apparaître Sharingan et toi.

- … Hum… faisable… qu'en penses-tu ? questionna-t-il en regardant Sasuke.

- Ça me va ! confirma-t-il.

- Autre chose ?

- Jeu de couteaux… proposa Suigetsu

- Je n'aime pas les contrefaçons ! soupira Naruto. Si on fait un jeu de couteaux, autant qu'ils soient vrais.

- … Je ne compte pas me tuer dans un show, Kyuubi ! remarqua Sasuke

- Je n'y compte pas non plus.

- Alors comment tu veux faire ça sans tours ?

- Comme ça… Yahiko, ton couteau.

- Na… commença le rouquin

- Maintenant !

Le jeune homme soupira en lui tendant un large couteau issu de son sac. Celui-ci, cranté sur un côté et lisse de l'autre était aussi grand que large. Le « on dirait celui de Rambo » lâché par Suigetsu d'une voix admirative résumait à lui seul toutes les pensées des autres. Sasuke regarda Naruto déporter Ino sur une cuisse pour découvrir son torse et se passa la lame doucement sur la peau, la concentration se lisant sur son visage tendu alors que du sang coulait sur la lame parfaitement aiguisée.

- Sasuke-kun s'enfonce un pieu dans l'avant-bras ! remarqua Sakura

- Naruto, non ! commença Yahiko

Mais trop tard pour l'arrêter, le jeune homme venait de se clouer la main au fauteuil en se plantant le couteau dans la paume, laissant apparaître une large plaie qui saigna lentement. Celle-ci fumait doucement alors qu'il retirait la lame délicatement, regardant fixement Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux le regard de Naruto, découvrant un peu de douleur dans ces abysses azurés mais beaucoup de contrôle et de détermination.

- Mouais… Sasuke-kun aussi a des couteaux dans ce genre, cette plaie est fausse !

- Mais putain, tu peux pas la fermer, grand front ?

Là… ça commençait à déraper lentement mais sûrement…

- La ferme, grosse truie, moi au moins, je sais ce que je dis, je ne suis pas une blonde décorative.

- Ah oui ? Tu sers à quoi d'autre ? A part glousser et acquiescer à tout ce que dit Sharingan ?

- Silence vous deux ! lâcha Yahiko, les yeux sur la main toujours armée de Naruto.

Celui-ci sourit doucement à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de lever son bras, l'armer et de jeter le couteau qui se planta dans le mur derrière Juugo, lancé à pleine vitesse. Tous les yeux restaient figés sur la lame enfoncée dans la surface, le couteau tanguant de temps en temps sous la violence de l'impact.

- Mon couteau !! Merde, t'es con Naruto, il aurait pu y passer à travers ! hurla Yahiko

- Je sais… je t'en repaierai un ! soupira le jeune homme.

- C'est pas le fait, putain ! C'est un collector, merde, aiguisé par ton père !

- C'est bon maintenant, il est en ville la semaine prochaine, il t'en aiguisera un autre !

- Pffff…

Chose à retirer des esprits, le couteau n'était pas une contrefaçon ni une illusion. Yahiko partit retrouver son bien alors que tous les yeux venaient se poser sur la main du blond qu'il faisait remuer, semblant la décontracter doucement en faisant bouger ses articulations. La plaie n'était plus là, seul le sang restait.

- Pas de couteau ! lâcha Itachi, jusque là muet

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto

- Car ma mère en a une peur bleue ! informa Sasuke

- Et toi, tu joues avec ça ?

- Je ne suis pas ma mère…

- Donc de ton show, on peut garder quoi ?... on retire déjà la musique, là, je pourrais pas…

- … Ignare ! murmura Sasuke

- Ne me dis pas que ces cris et hurlements d'humains te stimulent…

- Il y a d'autres chansons rythmées dans du hard rock, pas que ça. Là, c'est pour un show…

- Mouais… va falloir écouter donc… des noms en tête ?

- Juugo ? appela Sasuke

Il fit s'avancer le grand homme près de lui, ses yeux rouges pâles fixés sur Naruto depuis qu'il avait lancé son couteau. Juugo était une personne très calme mais avec un côté sombre qui faisait qu'il s'énervait très vite et cela pouvait tourner au jeu de massacre. Sasuke l'avait rencontré il y a huit ans et les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus quittés. Juugo semblant plus calme depuis sa rencontre avec l'Uchiha. Ensuite était venu Suigetsu, attiré par la foule de filles dans le sillage de Sasuke et Sakura restait collée aux basques du jeune homme depuis son enfance, désespérant de voir le regard noir profond se poser sur elle avec amour.

Juugo lui tendit son sac et amena une petite platine près de lui, laissant son ami choisir les musiques qui lui plaisaient, celles préparées pour son show l'étaient souvent par Suigetsu. Sasuke trifouilla parmi ses disques, recherchant les chansons qui ne seraient pas trop « hurlantes » pour le blond mais pas non plus soporifiques pour lui comme les tamtams qu'il avait entendus avec la vidéo de son show.

- Adema avec « Giving in » est pas mal ! présenta-t-il en positionnant le disque sur l'appareil et lançant le morceau choisi.

Une batterie se fit entendre, suivit d'une guitare dans un tempo assez riche et chaud qui décontracta un instant Naruto, le faisant s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil alors qu'Ino plissait les paupières sous la voix du chanteur qui venait de commencer la chanson. Chaleur, presque sexualité brute pouvait se faire inspirer par cette chanson.

- Chaud… remarqua-t-elle

- Hum… pas mal celle-là… Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes avec ce genre de chanson, Sharingan ? demanda Naruto

- C'est un show privé, seuls quelques invités sélectionnés seront là. remarqua Itachi

Ino sourit en coin alors que Yahiko le regardait fixement en soupirant mentalement. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'engageaient à lâcher Naruto sur de telles chansons… Le jeune homme pria un instant pour que la suivante fût moins… sexuelle.

- Bon, il y a bien Marilyn Manson avec « Disassociative »…

- Arg… pitié ! gémit Ino

- Écoute-la au moins ! remarqua calmement Sakura

- Lance-là ! proposa Naruto, le regard déjà un peu plus chaud sur Sasuke.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux en le regardant, interloqué par la façon rapide qu'il avait de respirer et remplaça le disque par l'album de Marilyn Manson, sélectionnant la piste cinq et la guitare résonna sourdement, faisant pencher la tête de Naruto sur le côté en souriant doucement alors qu'Ino écarquillait les yeux sous la voix sensuelle du chanteur… enfin, pour cette chanson… Yahiko posait maintenant son front contre le dossier de son cousin sous le regard interrogatif d'Itachi et Sasuke… il y avait quelque chose qui se passait mais ils ne savaient pas quoi.

Les yeux de Naruto commençaient à étinceler de façon hypnotique, l'azur devenait plus flagrant et brillant, sa bouche s'ouvrait sur une langue percée qui venait lécher lentement sa lèvre du bas. Sasuke déglutit doucement, conscient que le spectacle de Naruto devenait un peu trop troublant pour lui, mais en entendant le « merde » de Suigetsu et une faible plainte de Juugo, ils étaient dans le même cas que lui, à son grand mécontentement.

Sans un mot, Sasuke changea le disque terminé pour « One X » un des albums de Three Days Grace et choisit « Pain » pour la démonstration. Le premier « Pain » résonna doucement, presque timide alors que la chanson continuait et que la batterie enchaînait suivie des basses des artistes, tendant le corps de Yahiko qui ôta Ino des genoux de Naruto. Le blond se pencha lentement en avant, les yeux fixés sur Sasuke, dans une position qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa première transformation sous leurs yeux. Le jeune Uchiha se mordilla les lèvres, commençant à respirer un peu plus rapidement face au regard gourmand du blond mais ne dit rien, seule la musique se faisait entendre alors qu'il cherchait précipitamment un autre morceau dans son sac sous les yeux alarmés des deux assistants de Kyuubi, inquiets de la prochaine bombe hormonale qu'il leur sortirait… vraiment, il était inconscient de ce qu'il se passait… s'il avait le malheur de croiser le regard de Naruto, dieu seul savait ce que le blond pouvait lui faire.

La bande originale de « La reine des damnées » se glissa dans sa main, presque inconsciemment, sous le regard horrifié d'Ino. Sakura commençait à froncer les sourcils devant l'attitude étrange du groupe face à eux mais ne répliqua pas, regardant le visage pâle et légèrement en sueur de son Sasuke-kun.

- Et… Disturbed… avec « Down with the sickness »… murmura Sasuke dans le silence avant que la musique ne commence.

Encore une fois, la batterie commença, raidissant les muscles du corps de Yahiko qui regardait la nuque de son cousin se recouvrir de chair de poule. Sous son regard inquiet, Naruto arriva à attraper dans sa toile le regard de Sasuke, statufiant le brun alors qu'il plongeait malgré lui dans une des puissantes illusions que le subconscient du blond lançait vers celui qui l'excitait malgré lui.

Sasuke se tendit en découvrant autour de lui les lourdes tentures noires d'un baldaquin en bois d'ébène. Son corps nu était recouvert d'un drap de soie noire, doux et froid, glissant le long de sa peau. Il ne pouvait ignorer son érection qui tendait son corps alors que la musique qu'il avait lancée résonnait encore dans la pièce. Un mouvement face à lui le fit regarder dans la direction de la silhouette qui se profilait, nue également mais terriblement animale. Naruto se hissa sur le grand lit, rejoignant Sasuke qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux face au regard sérieux du blond. Dans un geste félin, le jeune homme se hissa au-dessus de lui, faisant se frôler leurs érections malgré le tissu entre eux. La main dorée vint se perdre dans la chevelure corbeau, tirant doucement en arrière le visage pâle pour découvrir le cou fragile, le parcourant langoureusement de la langue avant de remonter sur le menton têtu, suivant les fine lignes de son visage pour prendre violemment la bouche rosée de Sasuke, lui arrachant un gémissement profond. Leurs langues se battaient, glissant l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement lent et chaud, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, fixes et provocants alors que leurs souffles s'accéléraient. En rythme avec la musique, les reins de Naruto se mouvaient, frottant leurs sexes tendus en une cadence de plus en plus rapide, leurs gémissements s'échappant de leurs bouches jointes. Les bras musclés de Sasuke se nouèrent autour du cou du blond, le plaquant contre lui, alors qu'il écartait les jambes doucement, laissant la place au blond qui reculait lentement le drap de soie d'une main, celui-ci courant sur sa peau, léchant sensuellement son épiderme. Leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs langues ne se quittaient pas un instant, ardentes et quémandeuses à la fois. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient de plus en plus, les mouvements de leurs corps également, glissant l'un contre l'autre, le liquide séminal s'échappant d'eux rendait le frottement plus doux et excitant… La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit dans un râle rauque qui résonna dans la pièce…

Quand quelqu'un vint fermer les yeux de Naruto en le plaquant contre son fauteuil, faisant s'effondrer dans le sien Sasuke, douloureusement conscient de son érection tendue prête à exploser. Face à lui, respirant de manière rapide et décousue, Naruto restait immobile, avec les épaules plaquées sur son fauteuil par la poigne forte de Yahiko, une des mains de Ino sur ses yeux alors que l'autre lui caressait doucement la joue pour le calmer. Itachi se tenait près de lui, le regard inquiet alors qu'une de ses mains se tenait toujours sur la platine, c'est lui qui avait arrêté la musique…

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

- Qu'… Qu'est-ce… merde… il s'est passé quoi là ? demanda Suigetsu, troublé par les gémissements des deux hommes alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

- Illusion ! résuma Yahiko. Mon cousin est sensible aux tempos… certaines chansons peuvent provoquer autre chose qu'une « petite » illusion… Sharingan en a fait les frais.

« Mais… mais… putain, pourquoi ils l'avaient arrêté ? » hurlait dans son fort intérieur le jeune Uchiha alors que sa respiration s'apaisait peu à peu, regardant toujours fixement le blond qui se calmait également, cajolé par sa sœur et son cousin. Dans un soupir profond, Naruto leva une main pour prendre celle de Ino, toujours posée sur ses yeux, et abaissa lentement le membre, découvrant un regard plus calme, même s'il était toujours aussi brillant.

- Désolé ! marmonna-t-il. Je reviendrai cet après-midi, on commencera les illusions et autres techniques…

Il se leva lourdement et sans un mot, partit de la pièce sous les yeux écarquillés et stupéfiés des autres, presque aussitôt suivit par Yahiko et Ino, la jeune femme souriant faiblement à l'autre équipe avant de rejoindre en courant son frère.

- Putain… c'était chaud ! souffla Suigetsu.

Il n'avait même pas idée à quel point, songea Sasuke, dépité cette fois d'avoir été interrompu dans cette illusion, il n'était pas contre pour recommencer. Sasuke regarda fixement la pochette du disque avant de sourire mentalement… il savait quoi faire écouter à Naruto s'il devait un peu le pousser à accepter un rendez-vous avec lui…

Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté…

* * *

Sasuke allait tuer son frère… lentement… sournoisement, il allait ruminer sa vengeance et quand son aîné ne se douterait de rien… paf ! Il attaquerait comme un faucon…

- Allez, Sharingan, fait pas la gueule, t'es choupi là ! rit Naruto

Ouais… une mort lente et douloureuse… cyanure ? Nan, ce serait trop rapide… pendu par les doigts ?

- Bon ok, la sucette te déforme… un peu… voire beaucoup la bouche mais bon…

… Nan, ce serait chiant à cacher un corps pendu ainsi… il pourrait peut-être le découper ensuite ? Mettre les morceaux dans un sac, se diriger vers une université toute proche et jeter les morceaux dans la broyeuse à bois ?

- Petit frère… c'est une juste vengeance de tes propres photos… tu croyais que je ne les aurais pas vues ?

Sasuke releva les yeux des photos discriminatoires pour voir le regard de son frère pétillant d'une joie sadique, presque rougeoyant de méchanceté… et c'était lui qu'on appelait « diable » ? C'était du foutage de gueule là... Le jeune homme reporta sans un mot son regard sur les photos étalées sur la table, ok, il avait abusé en prenant les images de son frère où sa mère l'avait coiffé de couettes et habillé en fille mais jamais il n'avait pris celles où il était nu !

C'était quoi cette façon de photographier un pauvre bébé innocent, nu, sur le ventre en train de sourire, la bave coulant sur son menton ? Bande de malades !

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd alors qu'une plainte résonnait, il voulait mourir… c'est sûr qu'après ça, Naruto voudrait de lui dans son lit… mais bien sûr.

- Roooohhh, mais qu'il est mimi avec sa morve là ! ricana Yahiko

- Oh toi, ta gueule !

- Mais qu'il l'a mauvaise l'Uchiha… se moqua-t-il

- Je t'y verrais toi dans le même cas…

- Tu veux voir ? demanda Naruto, la main sur son portefeuille

- N'essaie même pas cousin ! menaça Yahiko

Sasuke sourit en coin avant de sursauter, un petit calepin venant se poser devant lui, lancé par une Ino gardant un large sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme la regarda, interrogatif et ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant pointer Naruto et Yahiko et tirer la langue malicieuse. Il attrapa rapidement le carnet sous le regard horrifié des deux hommes et l'ouvrit précipitamment, amenant à ses côtés son frère aîné et son groupe, toujours hilares des photos des deux frères alors que Sakura gagatisait toujours sur mini-Sasuke.

- Ino !! hurla Naruto

- Moi aussi, je t'aime grand frère ! rit la jeune femme avant de s'enfuir en courant, poursuivie par les deux hommes.

Sasuke et les autres regardèrent le trio se pourchasser un instant avant de reporter les yeux sur le carnet de photos envoyé par la blonde. Rien que la première image les faisait sourire largement, découvrant un Yahiko de cinq ans, face à un bébé baveur blond aux grands yeux bleus, en couche mais vu la tête au nez retroussé du rouquin, la couche devait être garnie. La seconde fit même pouffer Itachi en découvrant Yahiko, endormi mais peinturluré de feutre sur le visage lui donnant un air de clown alors qu'à côté de lui, Naruto dormait également, les fesses en l'air, la tête sur l'oreiller mais un crayon rouge à la main, il était le Picasso.

Le jeune Uchiha tourna la page une seconde fois, et éclata de rire, surprenant les autres alors qu'un grognement de colère s'élevait du côté du trio familial, un tigre ocre venant essayer d'attraper une jeune femme montée sur une armoire.

Sur l'image incriminée, deux silhouettes nues, face au soleil couchant, la photo avait été prise de dos, on pouvait voir leurs fesses potelées alors qu'ils prenaient la pose de Superman face au soleil, les chaudes couleurs du couchant donnant à leurs cheveux blonds et roux des couleurs étincelantes. L'image suivante fut celle d'un trio, le même qui courait dans la pièce. Une petite fille au sourire triste regardant le ciel alors que Yahiko la tenait par les épaules et Naruto par la taille, image sûrement prise après la mort des parents de la jeune femme, image tendre et douce en même temps.

Le groupe ne put que voir rapidement la suivante avant de se faire arracher l'album des mains. Sur l'image, on voyait Naruto, en tenue de renard, un doigt dans le nez et tirant la langue à Yahiko qui portait une cape noire à nuage rouge. Ils devaient avoir cinq et dix ans et on voyait au regard de Yahiko qu'il commençait à se laisser dépasser par son mini cousin. Derrière eux, Ino en tenue de princesse les regardait en riant.

Sasuke sourit, amusé face au visage rouge pivoine de Naruto qui venait de récupérer le carnet de photos, les yeux fermés par la honte… il voulait bien le croire, des photos comme ça, diffusées, valaient leur pesant d'or.

- Bon… marmonna Naruto… on continue…

- Très chouette la pose à la Superman ! remarqua Suigetsu

- Ta gueule… Donc, Mikoto-san aime les enfants ?

Les deux frères Uchiha se mordirent les lèvres pour retenir un petit rire en voyant avec quelle mauvaise foi le jeune homme venait de se rasseoir, boudeur alors que dans un coin, une blonde se faisait léchouiller par un tigre, ses cris devenant fou rire sous les coups de langue rageuse du fauve.

- Oui, ma mère aime les enfants. confirma Itachi

- Qui voudrait-elle voir avec vous ?

- Toi ? ricana Sasuke

- Qui d'autre encore ? soupira Naruto en fermant les yeux

- Notre cousin, Shisui, il est assez proche d'Itachi, Obito, c'est son filleul, elle ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il est parti étudier à l'étranger ! énonça Itachi en montrant les images de ses cousins enfants… habillés eux… favoritisme.

Naruto prit les images en main mémorisant les visages et les tenues avant d'acquiescer, poursuivant lentement la conversation sur les lieux et autres choses aimés de leur mère.

…

- Il en est même pas question ! s'exclama Sasuke

- Je t'ai dit que ce ne serait pas le même genre d'illusion… soupira Naruto

- Même…

- Il y en a deux sortes ? demanda Itachi

- Sensuelle et pornographique.

- Pornographique ? Je ne…

- Ah, tais-toi ! coupa Sasuke.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça à Naruto, il s'était retrouvé attaché au mur, soumis et gémissant, il ne tenait pas à voir ça arriver à son frère, surtout quand c'était le blond aux commandes.

- Une sensuelle, c'est ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois, sauf que là, ce sera tiré du mental de ta mère et non du mien. expliqua Naruto.

- … Du mental de ma mère ? Mais si elle se voit avec toi…

- Et bien… elle sera avec moi, ce n'ira pas plus loin qu'un baiser ou une lèche sur le cou.

Itachi et Sasuke ouvrirent de grands yeux en entendant les propos du blond, jamais leur père resterait calme en voyant ça arriver à sa femme, il risquait de foutre Naruto devant les tribunaux avant qu'il ait le temps de dire « ouf ».

- Euh… faudra faire sortir tout le monde dans ce cas.

- J'y pensais, ça vaut mieux, je ne tiens ni à mourir, ni à être devant le juge pour molestation consentie dans une illusion.

- Difficile à défendre en plus ! remarqua Itachi, terre à terre.

- Je pense aussi ! pouffa Yahiko.

- Bien, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, demain on prépare le show avec la musique…

Sasuke sentit ses muscles se raidir en entendant « musique » mais regarda calmement Naruto, le trouvant avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Et il nous restera plus qu'à éblouir Mikoto-san.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva et quitta la pièce après un salut de la main, disparaissant en compagnie d'Ino et de Yahiko. Sasuke regarda ses mains, songeur. Il ne lui restait que trois jours pour convaincre Naruto de le laisser se rapprocher de lui… y arrivera-t-il ?

* * *

**Naruto a un problème avec les rythmiques…**

**Sasuke en profitera-t-il ?**

**La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre avec « Le show »**

**Ouvrez grands vos mirettes ;)**

**A la prochaine ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hagane court partout en s'agitant** : Plus qu'un, plus qu'un !!

**Itachi **: Un quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Il lui reste plus qu'un neurone

**Hagane** **se stoppe** : Hein ?

**Sasuke avec un grand sourire **: Non rien ***pointe ses pouces*** Plus qu'un !

**Naruto** : T'es faux cul là...

**Itachi** : Quand même...

**Sasuke** : La ferme vous deux, elle fictionne sur du SasuNaru, j'vais pas perdre ma chance pour une phrase qui est sortie toute seule !

**Hagane a fini de courir et s'écroule sur sa chaise** : Bon... On a du kitsune à continuer...

**Naruto** : Plait-il ?

**Itachi avec un ricanement** : Du... Kitsune ?

**Hagane** : Vii, un tout chibi uke supra...

**Naruto, regardant fixement sa paume de main où un rasengan se fait petit à petit** : Dis moi que c'est Sasuke le kitsune...

**Hagane en pinçant les lèvres** : Ah... nan... lui, ce serait Neko, le Kitsune, c'est...

**Sasuke et Itachi rattrape Naruto qui essaie de faire de la pâté d'Hagane aux anchois**

**Naruto** : J'vais la démolir !!!

**Hagane** : Mais du calme !!

**Naruto** : Elle est où la fan du NaruSasu hein ?

**Hagane pointe sa porte d'entrée** : Partie par là

**Naruto grogne, ses yeux virent au rouge petit à petit **: Toi... j'vais te démolir le neurone restant...

**Sasuke** : Mais calme toi petit uke... euh... Naruto, c'est une passade...

**Itachi avec un ricanement** : Oui, dit toi qu'elle a plein d'idée SM pour un NaruSasu...

**Naruto se calme alors que Sasuke blêmit d'un coup, il avait oublié le SM...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : UA/Supernaturel/Humour/Yaoi/OOC

**Pairing** : léger SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**

* * *

  
**

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Mikoto Uchiha fut à la fois intrigant et fascinant et ce du réveil jusqu'à l'heure où son mari, Fugaku, la tirait doucement par la main en direction du jardin qui lui avait été interdit toute la journée.

Elle s'était réveillée avec le sourire aux lèvres, enfouie dans les bras de son mari avant de froncer doucement un sourcil en voyant l'heure… près de deux heures après que son mari ne parte logiquement au travail. Elle s'était redressée en chassant ses longs cheveux corbeaux de son visage en regardant la tête brune de Fugaku encore endormi. Celui-ci gardait les sourcils froncés, même pendant son sommeil alors que sa bouche semblait stricte. Elle roula des yeux en se penchant doucement vers lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il montrait un autre visage, cette face sévère était pour les autres. Après un tendre baiser qui réveilla son époux, la dame de la maison se leva lentement, s'étirant comme un chat avant d'enfiler son peignoir de soie noire…

C'est alors que tout bascula.

Soudain, une armée de serviteurs envahit la pièce alors que Fugaku partait avec un clin d'œil amusé en voyant son visage surpris. Des jeunes femmes la tiraient doucement vers une chambre d'invité qui avait été transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bain, possédant un large baquet avec à l'intérieur du lait chaud, faisant stopper Mikoto avec un sourcil levé, interrogatif. Elle n'eut pas d'autre réponse qu'un « Cadeau de Itachi-san, il vous faut vous détendre » et effectivement, elle se détendit et largement. Après ce bain durant lequel un plateau lui fut présenté avec son petit déjeuner, une jeune fille lui lava le corps… enfin presque tout le corps… elle sortit, aidée par des mains douces qui dénouèrent ses cheveux remontés en chignon haut pour les torsader sur le côté pendant qu'elle s'allongeait sur une table de massage, une serviette cintrant ses reins. Des doigts habiles vinrent la masser lentement, la décontractant alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de jasmin et d'épices se propageait dans l'air. Son dos, ses jambes, bras et même sa nuque furent massés pendant de longues heures, la faisant se rendormir doucement en soupirant de bien-être, ignorant le sourire réjoui des jeunes femmes autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle découvrit que le baquet avait été retiré, le sol épongé et une styliste se tenait dans la pièce alors qu'autour d'elle se trouvaient des robes plus luxurieuses les unes que les autres. Chinoises, modernes, Yukata anciens en soie et autre encore, Mikoto avait le choix. « Offert par Sasuke-san, Madame », elle sourit doucement en regardant la styliste l'habiller et l'amuser alors que de temps en temps, son regard noir venait se poser sur la fenêtre donnant sur son jardin, assistant à la montée d'une tente sans pour autant voir nettement. Dès qu'elle s'en approchait, Kurenaï-san, la jeune styliste venait la prendre par la main, doucement, pour la conduire vers les trésors.

Sa tenue choisie, plusieurs serviteurs pénétrèrent dans la chambre, une des personnes portant un plateau repas composé des mets qu'elle préférait, la faisant sourire largement. Sur ce plateau, une simple rose se tenait près d'un coffret qu'elle ouvrit lentement, découvrant une parure en or et pierres d'onyx composée d'un collier fin, une paire de boucles d'oreille et une bague, Mikoto n'aimant pas les bracelets. Le « Fugaku » sur sa carte ne l'étonna pas et elle sourit doucement en mangeant, regardant d'un air rêveur les femmes de chambre venues ranger toutes ces robes offertes par son fils dans ses armoires.

En début d'après-midi, après une visite éclair de son mari, le tourbillon continua, des esthéticiennes prirent en charge son corps qui fut à nouveau longuement massé avec une huile douce au jasmin, puis un voile pailleté fut répandu sur elle, faisant scintiller son corps pâle. Ses yeux furent mis en valeur par un trait de khôl noir et une poudre irisée avant que ces cils ne fussent un peu alourdis par le mascara, les rendant encore plus longs et volumineux. Sa bouche fut teinte en un rose discret, brillant comme un diamant, de la même couleur que ses ongles de mains et de pieds.

Un coiffeur vint à son tour, s'extasiant sur la masse sombre de sa chevelure qui était naturellement de couleur corbeau, la faisant rougir, ce qui provoqua un éclat sur la douce couleur de ses joues. Il remonta ses cheveux sur la nuque en un chignon savamment ouvragé, les laquant doucement avant de les piquer de fines fleurs blanches odorantes qui sublimèrent la coiffure.

Mikoto laissa une jeune femme lui mettre ses bijoux avant qu'elle n'apporte la robe blanche qu'elle avait choisie et, alors que le ciel s'était assombri depuis, Mikoto l'enfila lentement, frissonnant en sentant contre son corps la soie de la robe. Un « toc » discret résonna dans la pièce, faisant glousser toutes les personnes présentes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Fugaku portant un costume Armani noir avec une chemise blanche et une fleur identique aux siennes glissée à sa boutonnière, la faisant rougir sous son regard fasciné, retrouvant le chevalier servant de ses dix-sept ans.

Fugaku la prit délicatement par la main avant de la conduire doucement vers le jardin qui était illuminé par de petites lampes lucioles, faisant étinceler la nuit et la silhouette vêtue de blanc de sa femme. Dans un silence profond, ils pénétrèrent dans la tente, retrouvant toute une assemblée qui se retourna vers eux, souriant avec amusement en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Mikoto. Sa famille, ses amis les plus proches s'y trouvaient, le regard rivé sur elle alors que Fugaku la menait devant la scène qui se dressait dans le fond, l'asseyant doucement sur un fauteuil avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Itachi arriva lentement, le nez chaussé de ses lunettes et regarda le regard aimant de sa mère en souriant en coin. Il portait un costume sombre sur une chemise bordeaux ouverte sur son torse pâle où était posée une chaîne en or. Ses cheveux étaient détachés dans son dos dans une coiffure sauvage qu'aimait beaucoup sa mère. Itachi se rapprocha du devant de la scène et toussota un instant en souriant tendrement à Mikoto.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! commença-t-il sous les sifflements de ses cousins Shisui et Obito. Je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous réunis ici ce soir pour assister à un cadeau très particulier pour une personne très chère à notre cœur… ma mère, Mikoto.

Des sifflements enthousiastes résonnèrent dans le silence qui se fit après la petite annonce de l'aîné de Mikoto, la faisant rougir doucement sous les rires des autres et le sourire amusé de son mari.

- Quand j'ai demandé à mon père ce que ma mère désirerait pour son anniversaire, il a grogné… expliqua Itachi sous le rire des autres. J'étais loin de me douter de la cause… j'ai cherché un moment, fouillant dans les affaires de ma mère… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mère, je ne l'aurais pas fait si Père m'avait répondu… ricana-t-il. Ce que j'ai découvert m'a fait pâlir, je l'avoue… mais… tel était le rêve de ma mère…

Mikoto ouvrit de grands yeux en rougissant alors que tout le monde était intrigué par le long dialogue d'Itachi, d'habitude si laconique. Une musique commença à sortir des baffles dissimulés dans la tente alors que les lumières se tamisaient et qu'Itachi quittait la scène pour rejoindre sa mère. Le son des tambours tendit le corps de Mikoto qui savait où cela menait. Ses mains se levèrent malgré elle jusqu'à sa bouche alors que sous ses yeux venaient d'apparaître deux colonnes de feu, tournoyant sur elles-mêmes, attirant à elles tous les yeux des spectateurs qui s'installèrent à leur tour sur les fauteuils mis à disposition.

D'une des colonnes, Sasuke en sortit pieds nus, le sourire amusé aux lèvres, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une large chemise blanche, une cravate dénouée à son cou. Son barbell onyx luisait doucement sous la lumière du feu à ses côtés alors qu'il se passait doucement la langue sur son anneau buccal, les yeux soulignés de noir sur ceux de sa mère qui lui souriait doucement, ravie de ne pas voir ce masque d'horreur sur son visage. Le jeune homme rit doucement, le son résonnant dans la tente grâce au micro qu'il avait glissé à son oreille et qui se tenait devant sa bouche.

- Ne vous en faites pas… je ne suis pas le rêve de ma mère ! glissa-t-il en souriant

Mais il était le rêve de pas mal d'autres femmes, et cela s'entendait dans les gloussements nerveux chez certaines jeunes femmes. Le son des tambours augmenta doucement alors que la colonne de feu restante disparaissait soudainement, dévoilant à son tour la personne qui s'y trouvait. Blond, de taille équivalente à Sasuke, il était également habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir où plusieurs chaînes étaient glissées à sa taille fine, la soulignant. Une chemise noire était ouverte largement, les pans de celle-ci entrant dans le pantalon, découvrant la peau dorée qui faisait envie à plus d'un ou une. Un célèbre renard y était tatoué, une de ses queues s'enroulant autour de son nombril pour en souligner le ventre plat. La bouche ouverte sur une dentition éblouissante, Naruto souriait d'un air charmeur à Mikoto malgré le regard noir de Fugaku. Ses cheveux semblaient indomptables, comme le jeune homme doré. Il se passa doucement la langue sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer sourdement, s'approchant du bord de la scène.

- Mikoto-san… je suis tout à vous pendant ce show spécialement créé pour vous.

Un cri étouffé par une main se fit entendre, amusant Sasuke, Itachi et l'assistance alors que Fugaku grognait aux côtés de la fangirl qu'était devenue sa femme. Naruto sourit largement en plongeant son regard azur dans celui, sombre, de Mikoto, le tenant dans une hypnose rapide en se reculant doucement, faisant un agile signe de la main à Sasuke qui s'avança à son tour sur le devant de la scène amenant les regards sur lui alors que celui de Mikoto s'opacifiait sous le magnétisme de Naruto.

- Par contre, ma mère ne peut assister à la représentation d'où elle se trouve… elle va donc vous quitter et nous rejoindre.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, alors que Fugaku fronçait les sourcils en croisant les bras, le corps de Mikoto se souleva délicatement de son siège, flottant doucement dans les airs sous les exclamations étonnées de l'assistance. Même Itachi ne put qu'ouvrir de grands yeux, n'ayant pas assisté aux dernières répétitions des deux hommes, même s'il avait déjà vu ce genre de chose auparavant, assister à l'envol de sa voisine avait de quoi surprendre. Le corps vêtu de blanc se laissa conduire dans les airs jusqu'à la scène où Sasuke la rattrapa dans ses bras, la réveillant de sa torpeur. Les yeux de sa mère s'élargirent en voyant le regard noir de Sasuke avant qu'un doux sourire lui entrouvre la bouche, sa main pâle caressant son front en cette caresse maternelle habituelle.

- Mikoto-san ! salua Naruto d'une voix grave. Votre siège vous attend.

Mikoto rougit violemment sous le regard azur posé sur elle, un cri semblant monter dans sa gorge sous les yeux amusés de son fils. Naruto vint prendre délicatement la main fine pour conduire sa fangirl sur un trône posé au milieu de la scène. Confortable avec ses coussins de velours noir et son dossier rembourré, il possédait un marchepied assez haut pour que la position de Mikoto soit la plus agréable possible. Elle se positionna doucement, rougissant encore une fois sous les yeux amusés de Naruto et de Sasuke avant que le blond ne lui baise la main, telle une reine. Un couinement résonna doucement, audible uniquement pour Sasuke et Naruto qui se sourirent, complices.

Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du devant de la scène, son regard bleu navigant sur l'assistance avant de sourire largement, laissant Sasuke près de sa mère.

- Si vous ne me connaissez pas, je me nomme Kyuubi, illusionniste au même titre que Sharingan...

Un autre glapissement retentit après son prénom, amenant un sourire large et séducteur sur les lèvres de Naruto qui se retourna pour faire un clin d'oeil à Mikoto qui commençait à s'éventer fougueusement sous le petit rire de Sasuke alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, nerveuse.

- Ce soir, c'est un spectacle préparé en étroite compagnie avec Sharingan et Itachi Uchiha, vous verrez donc des moments personnels et intimes de Mikoto... enfin, pas trop intimes non plus. Uchiha-san, je pense que vous pouvez arrêter de me fusiller des yeux… Aussi, les musiques que vous entendrez pendant le show ont été choisies par Sharingan… si vous n'aimez pas, prenez-vous en à lui.

Fugaku grommela entre ses dents en se rabaissant un peu sur son siège sous le regard amusé de ses fils alors que tous riaient aux paroles de l'illusionniste. Naruto ferma les yeux en se retournant à moitié vers Mikoto pour garder ainsi une vue sur l'assistance et commença à composer rapidement une série de signes, attirant le regard de Sasuke.

Un chuchotement surpris résonna dans la tente tandis qu'autour d'eux, les murs de toile disparaissaient, les fauteuils se changeaient en bout de bois ou petits monticules d'herbes. Une douce musique venait du ciel où étaient en lévitation une grande harpe d'or aux côtés d'un violoncelle en bois teint, le son tiré des instruments était si pur, adapté à cet environnement, conférant à l'illusion un réalisme époustouflant. Soudain, la nuit fut remplacée par un coucher de soleil, chaud et doux, faisant écarquiller tous les yeux alors qu'ils voyaient Mikoto assise au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs sauvages et odorantes. Près d'elle, vêtues de robes légères et fleuries, deux petites fillettes âgées de cinq ans maximum portaient sur leurs fronts dorés une couronne de fleurs multicolores. Celle à la gauche de Mikoto était blonde avec de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleutés, son sourire charmeur en amena un doux sur les lèvres rosées de Mikoto alors que son petit nez se retroussait pendant que la fillette tirait la langue à l'autre petite fille. Celle-ci avait de courts cheveux roses étincelant au soleil, ses yeux verts et larges étaient figés sur la couronne de fleurs blanches qu'elle avait sur les genoux, fleurs identiques à celles que Mikoto avait dans les cheveux.

Derrière ce trio campagnard, une vallée verdoyante était percée par un petit ruisseau, des cris de joie masculins se faisaient entendre. Deux petits garçons, l'un blond comme les blés aux grands yeux bleus et habillé d'un short orange vif et d'un tee-shirt blanc riait à gorge déployée en fuyant un autre petit garçon qui arracha un sourire attendri à Mikoto en reconnaissant son plus jeune fils, Sasuke, à ses cinq ans. Le petit garçon restait sobre avec son ensemble noir où était apposé le signe de leur clan, un éventail blanc et rouge dans le dos. Sasuke tomba sur le ventre, butant contre une motte de terre, mais avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne à son secours, le petit blond revint vers lui pour lui tapoter la tête, semblant le réconforter avant de le prendre dans ses petits bras pour un câlin, rassérénant le plus jeune des Uchiha.

Près d'eux se tenaient trois silhouettes allongées sur le sol, regardant fixement le ciel, un jeune garçon roux aux côtés de deux bruns. Tous trois semblaient avoir près de dix ans et étaient tous torse nu. Mikoto reconnu son aîné en compagnie de son cousin Shisui, différenciable à la tresse sur le côté qu'il arborait toujours enfant et Yahiko, le cousin de Kyuubi, reconnaissable à ses cheveux roux flamboyants. Le jeune rouquin cogna du coude dans les côtes d'Itachi en sentant le regard de Mikoto sur eux, faisant se redresser le petit brun qui fit la moue avant de lever le bras vers sa mère pour la saluer, la faisant sourire largement.

Dans l'eau, un jeune adolescent brun jouait avec un petit garçon aux cheveux gris, l'assistant de Sasuke, Suigetsu, sous le regard endormi de son meilleur ami, Kakashi, le nez dans un bouquin de cours qui, Mikoto le savait, cachait un livre interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans. Elle ramena son regard pétillant sur la grande silhouette dans le ruisseau et sourit avec tendresse. Son filleul, son « grand » Obito était là aussi, lui faisant un signe du « pouce vainqueur » comme il l'appelait avant de reporter son attention sur le nain hurleur à ses pieds.

Plus loin, un jeune garçon était assis en salopette près d'un arbre, regardant fixement sa chaussure où s'était posé un petit oiseau, n'osant pas bouger d'un poil pour ne pas lui faire peur, ignorant que sur sa chevelure blond pâle, un autre petit oiseau s'était posé, regardant lui-même l'autre piaf insouciant.

Un petit ronronnement se fit entendre près d'elle et, baissant les yeux, Mikoto découvrit un petit renard à neuf queues qui la regardait avec de grands yeux rouges, semblant lui demander de le prendre pour le câliner, chose qu'elle fit aussitôt, se faisant immédiatement lécher le visage sous ses petits rires attendris. Un mouvement en face d'elle la fit regarder dans cette direction, voyant arriver les deux minis hommes de cinq ans qui se tenaient par la main, Sasuke tenant dans l'autre une rose blanche qu'il lui tendit.

Fugaku était figé, cette... illusion était parfaite. Tout ce que sa femme aimait s'y retrouvait, la chaleur douce d'une fin de journée d'été, le calme de la campagne troublé par le bruit d'un ruisseau, les rires de sa famille redevenue enfants en compagnie d'autres chérubins qu'elle connaissait adultes. Des exclamations attendries se faisaient entendre alors que doucement, petit à petit, le paysage disparaissait pour redevenir murs de toile. Ils pouvaient encore voir les deux petites garçons face à Mikoto, Sasuke tendant une fleur à sa mère, une rose d'un blanc éclatant et, dans un clignement de paupières, ils redevinrent adultes, le jeune Uchiha déposant la même rose sur les genoux de sa mère en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, lui baisant la joue tendrement. Fugaku voyait des larmes de joie et de plaisir couler le long des joues de sa femme alors que Sasuke les lui essuyait doucement, semblant lui raconter que le spectacle n'était pas fini, mais rien que pour cette illusion, il regardait d'un autre oeil le blond aux côtés de son fils cadet... plus comme un rival mais comme un homme ayant exaucé le souhait de sa femme.

Naruto sourit doucement en voyant l'attention de Sasuke sur sa mère, le voyant un peu d'un autre œil, le jeune homme étant totalement différent de l'adolescent de quinze ans qui lui avait fait si mal. Il se détourna de la tendre scène, découvrant beaucoup d'yeux emplis de larmes fixés sur Mikoto alors que ceux d'Itachi et de son père étaient sur lui, fixes et intenses. Itachi le remercia silencieusement, rien que cette illusion valait la somme demandée pour le « salaire » du groupe. Fugaku hocha de la tête en remerciement, le faisant s'incliner avec respect, il était maître de son art mais avoir les remerciements d'un homme si froid que Fugaku Uchiha valait son pesant d'or.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, lui indiquant que Mikoto avait repris ses esprits et là… le plus dur venait… Naruto sourit avec amusement en voyant le regard d'avertissement de Sasuke et se retourna vers l'assemblée.

- Pour la suite de notre show une explication d'usage s'impose… commença-t-il. J'ai pour habitude de faire suivre l'image mentale de notre « sujet » par une projection de mon mental, une scène jouée qui serait beaucoup plus sensuelle que l'atmosphère qui s'est instaurée actuellement.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement en entendant les exclamations de surprise de plusieurs personnes et le petit couinement de Mikoto derrière lui et attendit que le calme revienne pour continuer son explication.

- Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas la vedette de ce spectacle, je ne vais donc pas vous projeter dans un monde de mon cru… mais entrer dans les rêves de Mikoto-san… pour ce faire, et réaliser son souhait, quel qu'il soit, je vais devoir vous plonger dans le noir total, cette scène étant privée… Non, ne me tuez pas, Uchiha-san ! rit-il de bon cœur face au regard furieux de Fugaku. Je vous jure que je ne la toucherai pas du tout.

- Sasuke reste avec vous ! lança-t-il

- Comme vous le désirez, Sharingan est déjà au courant des risques de ce genre d'illusion, il est habitué ! déclara-t-il en souriant en coin à un Sasuke se défendant de rougir devant sa famille.

Sur ces mots, Naruto claqua dans ses mains, provoquant la fermeture de toutes les lumières alors qu'un rideau venait séparer le trio sur scène des autres spectateurs, impatient d'entendre à défaut de voir. Une musique plus rythmée commença à se faire entendre alors que le silence se faisait chez les spectateurs.

Naruto se retourna vers Mikoto en lui souriant, la regarda fixement avant de ricaner, trouvant dans son regard l'illusion parfaite pour elle. Il lança un rapide regard amusé sur Sasuke, proche de sa mère et composa sous ses yeux une autre série de signes, faisant disparaître la scène pour atterrir dans ce qui devait être un palais des milles et une nuit, de lourdes tentures de soie ocre et rouge pendaient du plafond, Sasuke vit sa mère s'asseoir confortablement sur son « trône » qui devint monticule de coussins pelucheux. Près d'elle se tenait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges rassemblés en neuf tresses fines et au regard rouge vif. Il se tenait torse nu près d'elle, des bracelets posés à ses biceps et ses avant-bras, le bas de son corps disparaissant dans un large pantalon rouge, serré à ses chevilles, à sa taille, une épée courbe se tenait fièrement attachée. Mikoto rougit doucement en voyant le regard rouge sur elle alors qu'il lui souriait d'un air charmeur en l'éventant doucement à l'aide d'un large éventail. Le jeune Uchiha roula des yeux avant de se figer, dans un coin de la salle, il se voyait parfaitement, telle une réplique, habillé d'un bas de pantalon noir, identique à celui du rouquin mais son torse était voilé par un gilet de soie de même couleur, une ceinture rouge serrait sa taille. Son front était orné d'un anneau d'or qui tranchait sur sa peau blanche, ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de khôl noir alors qu'il semblait attendre impatiemment après quelqu'un.

La musique leur parvint, attirant tous les regards sur la silhouette dorée qui venait d'apparaître. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un bas de pantalon blanc, tranchant fortement avec la couleur or de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Sur son torse, un fier renard à neuf queues était tatoué, ses yeux étaient également soulignés d'un trait noir, rendant la couleur azur encore plus lumineuse. Le jeune homme était pieds nus alors qu'il s'avançait avec un sourire vers Mikoto avant de se stopper face au Sasuke des milles et une nuit, le regardant fixement avec une voracité qui fit rougir le jeune Uchiha, se regardant rendre le même regard.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, c'était l'illusion de sa mère, pourtant, actuellement, son autre « lui » était en train de se déplacer vers le blond, passant une main caressante sur les abdominaux dessinés avant de la remonter sur la nuque forte, saisissant une poignée de cheveux blonds qu'il tira doucement, arrachant une plainte rauque à Naruto.

- Oh mon dieu… murmura Mikoto, faisant signe au jeune esclave à ses cotés de l'éventer plus vite, son regard noir restant figé sur le couple face à elle, plongé dans leur propre monde.

Naruto leva une main sur le torse voilé de noir du Sasuke oriental, le faisant frémir tandis que le cou blanc se faisait lécher doucement, la seconde main dorée venant prendre délicatement une fesse ferme, la massant légèrement. Le jeune homme brun commença à onduler des hanches contre celles voilées de blanc, suivant le rythme langoureux de la musique alors que leurs bouches se joignaient en un baiser fougueux, chargé de désir clairement affiché. Sasuke rougit doucement en voyant le regard azur de Naruto se poser directement sur lui alors qu'il passait sa seconde main sous le haut noir, caressant sa peau pâle tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur les lèvres du brun. Les mains bronzées commencèrent à s'intéresser à la ceinture rouge, la dénouant doucement avant de glisser sous le tissu, Naruto laissa échapper une plainte rauque en le découvrant nu. Sasuke respira encore plus vite, évitant de regarder sa mère qui commençait une longue litanie de « oh mon dieu » en s'éventant furieusement et continua de regarder l'exposition sensuelle face à lui.

Le duo venait de se mettre à genoux sur un large coussin rouge, les mains de l'oriental plongées dans les mèches blondes alors que celui-ci léchait doucement l'épaule qu'il venait de découvrir, les yeux voilés de désir…

Ce fut pourtant une plainte venant de sa mère qui le fit sortir de cette illusion, la pauvre venant de se tenir le nez en rougissant violemment rompant le contact visuel avec Naruto qui souriait avec amusement, venant apporter un mouchoir blanc à sa mère pour épancher le sang versé. La pauvre femme n'osait ni regarder Naruto ni son fils à ses côtés, encore tétanisé de la scène…

Sa mère venait de fantasmer sur Naruto et lui en train de… Oh… mon… dieu…

Un claquement de mains se fit entendre alors que le rideau noir retombait, montrant aux spectateurs intéressés par les « oh mon dieu » gémis par Mikoto, un trio pour le moins étrange. Naruto buvait doucement une boisson rouge dans un coin, le sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke dans l'autre le regard sur ses pieds et le rouge aux joues, également en train de boire la même mixture et Mikoto au milieu avec le rouge aux joues, un éventail qui s'agitait fébrilement et un mouchoir ensanglanté sous le nez.

Fugaku se leva d'un bond alarmé par le sang mais Sasuke secoua la tête en regardant son père. Sa mère allait parfaitement bien… elle était juste une grande fan de Yaoi… Il regarda fixement le blond qui agita ses sourcils d'un air narquois, vraiment pas mal à l'aise de la situation et le fusilla du regard. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Sasuke rejoint Naruto au centre de la scène, prêt pour le prochain tour alors qu'une musique plus sombre venait se faire entendre, amenant tous les regards sur les deux illusionnistes alors que l'un d'eux souriait d'un air à la fois charmeur et sauvage.

- Pour conclure ce show privé… bien que vous ayez été privé d'un bout très très intéressant… ricana-t-il, se prenant une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de Sasuke, déclenchant les rires amusés de tous en voyant le rougissement revenir sur Mikoto. Je vous emmène dans un autre temps, un autre lieu où la magie existe et où notre version animale va vous être dévoilée.

Ces mots, étranges pour tous mais non pour Mikoto qui ouvrit de grands yeux et Itachi, surpris de l'absence de cage sur la scène, furent les derniers que prononça Naruto avant de fermer les yeux, Sasuke faisant de même de son côté, grognant sourdement en entendant un « fait gaffe à pas imaginer un chaton » venant de la part du blond qui lui arracha malgré tous un rictus amusé. Le tempo de la musique augmenta sensiblement, tendant d'attente tout le monde alors que les yeux ne savaient où se poser, naviguant entre Naruto et Sasuke, revenant sur Mikoto qui ne quittait pas des yeux le blond.

Soudain, au détour d'un éclair habilement mis en place par Yahiko, se trouvaient devant eux deux énormes fauves. L'un, un tigre blanc aux grands yeux bleus se mit à rugir un instant, montrant à tous ses crocs luisant de salive alors qu'ils voyaient sur sa langue un piercing rouge indiquant clairement qui il était. Le fauve s'avança vers le devant de la scène, tétanisant l'assistance alors qu'ils voyaient ses muscles se mouvoir sous la fourrure striée. Le second animal était une pure merveille, une panthère d'un noir corbeau brillant, possédant un anneau buccal, assez surprenant chez un animal mais distinctif pour la famille Uchiha, Sasuke avait le même. Le regard noir fier, l'animal s'avança à son tour sur le devant de la scène, grognant un instant vers le tigre qui coucha les oreilles en arrière en signe d'avertissement, montrant les crocs un instant.

L'assistance avait les yeux sur les deux animaux qui se tournèrent autour un instant, les oreilles couchées pour l'un, signe de nervosité alors que la panthère marchait d'un pas calme, hypnotique, un chasseur devant une proie. Le tigre grogna un avertissement qui stoppa le fauve noir et tous deux se tournèrent vers Mikoto, toujours figée d'étonnement d'avoir vu les deux hommes se changer face à elle, elle n'avait pas eu le flash de l'éclair pour voiler la transformation. D'un pas lent et pourtant angoissant pour Fugaku qui voyait deux animaux sauvages se diriger vers sa femme, Naruto et Sasuke se déplacèrent vers Mikoto, la faisant se tendre un instant avant qu'un regard sur la panthère noire ne la décontracte, la lueur d'amour dans ces yeux ne pouvait être feinte.

Lentement, la panthère noire se redressa, posant ses pattes de devant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Mikoto et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux, la laissant poser une main tremblante sur sa tête, caressant un instant alors qu'un ronronnement sonore se faisait entendre, décontractant plusieurs personnes face à ce son assez rassurant. Le tigre vint à son tour s'asseoir près d'elle alors que doucement, Mikoto descendait du trône pour se positionner sur le marchepied, laissant les deux animaux d'apparence sauvage se coucher autour d'elle, la panthère toujours collée à son giron. Le fredonnement entêtant du fauve amena un sourire attendri sur les lèvres peintes en rose de sa mère… humaine… alors que ses oreilles se couchaient un instant en signe de soumission avant de se redresser en sentant l'autre félin se coucher sur son autre côté, laissant Mikoto le caresser et plonger ses doigts dans la fourrure du tigre blanc.

Un mouvement face à eux firent se plaquer contre leurs crânes les oreilles des deux félins alors que leurs yeux se plissaient, un instant inquiets face au mouvement imprévu mais ils se décontractèrent aussitôt, redressant leurs oreilles dans un signe de curiosité en voyant Fugaku et Itachi se diriger à pas lents vers eux, l'aîné des Uchiha allant directement vers le tigre alors que son père préférait rester plus proche de son fils, le regardant avec une grande fierté face à son allure animale si belle et digne. C'est une main tremblante qu'il passa dans le pelage lisse de son cadet, regardant avec fascination sa main caresser une panthère, les muscles roulant sous sa paume alors que le ronronnement sourd continuait à résonner dans le silence abasourdi des spectateurs, maintenant tous levés pour mieux voir… mieux voir ces deux animaux allongés près de Mikoto qui les caressait en se mordant la lèvre du bas, parfaitement consciente que Kyuubi ne se laissait pas approcher dans cet état par un autre membre que son équipe et que pour son fils, c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. Ses yeux sombres étaient doux et emplis de larmes alors qu'elle attrapait dans ce puits sombre le regard du tigre blanc en chuchotant un « merci » qui fit redevenir homme le tigre sous sa main, faisant écarquiller tous les yeux. Les mains d'Itachi et de Mikoto étaient encore posées sur lui tandis que Naruto s'étirait en faisant rouler ses muscles, les yeux fermés alors que son dos craquait un instant, crispant Fugaku qui avait horreur de ce son.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux en souriant largement, attrapant le menton de Mikoto entre son pouce et son index, charmeur, et approcha son visage du sien, parfaitement conscient du regard meurtrier de Fugaku.

- Mikoto-san… si vous ne retirez pas votre main de mon ventre, je pense que votre mari va me tuer sans sommation.

La pauvre femme rougit violemment en retirant le membre incriminé, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son aîné alors que Sasuke reprenait sa forme humaine pour fusiller Naruto des yeux à la suite de son père, pas pour les mêmes raisons par contre… L'homme blond se releva, salua l'assistance qui éclata dans des cris et applaudissements sonores et baisa la main de Mikoto en chuchotant un « Joyeux anniversaire » rauque, les intonations de sa voix vibrant sur la peau blanche de la menotte tremblante, le regard voilé par ses paupières mi-closes. Il se redressa en regardant Sasuke et Itachi à qui il fit un signe de tête et partit lentement, se faufilant dans la nuit, laissant sur place la famille Uchiha qui se fit entourer par les autres.

Sasuke se releva aussitôt, partant à la suite de Naruto sous le sourire amusé de son frère et le rattrapa alors que celui-ci allait monter dans la Mercedes de Yahiko. Le regard sombre contenait une question muette mais il n'osait pas la poser par crainte d'un refus. Depuis quand un Uchiha avait peur d'un refus ? Depuis quand un Uchiha écopait d'un refus ?

- Kyuubi…

- Pour ce verre… Sasuke… redemande-le moi demain ! déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- D'accord ! accepta Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme laissa Naruto entrer dans la voiture et mettre sa ceinture alors qu'un sourire amusé et chaud restait sur ses lèvres, les yeux azur clairement lourds de désir posés sur lui alors qu'il chuchotait un « A demain » silencieux envers Sasuke.

Il se recula du véhicule avec un sourire en coin, ravi de cette opportunité inespérée. Après tout, durant le show, Naruto n'avait eu de cesse de l'appeler « Sharingan », que celui-ci l'appelle par son prénom était une bonne nouvelle. Sasuke plissa les yeux en regardant les feux arrières de la voiture luirent dans la nuit et lécha son anneau buccal, impatient d'être au lendemain.

Il avait un tigre à prendre en chasse.

* * *

**THE END !**

**Fiction courte mais bon _ moi, je voulais la poster en OS XD**

**Prenez-vous en à Tamaki, c'était son idée ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ;)**

**A la prochaine !!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hagane, le nez tout rouge et les nyeux brillants** : Ayé, fini…

**Sasuke** : T'es triste ?

**Hagane** : A la ferme… ***ferme une fenêtre en maugréant*** crétin crétin crétin…

**Naruto** : Qui ?

**L'auteur se tourne avec un regard noir sur le pauvre blond qui n'y pouvait rien** : Toi…

**Naruto déglutis** : Oui ?

**Hagane** : Je te jure que si tu me fais ça, je te fous Uke à vie…

**Sasuke ouvre de grands yeux** : Mais il t'a fait quoi ?

**Hagane** : Je lis partout qu'il va se foutre avec Hinata…

**Sasuke et Naruto** : QUOI ??

**Hagane** : Des fans… ouais, ils assurent que depuis que la cruchette s'est déclarée, c'est du NaruHina…

**Une porte s'ouvre derrière eux et sous le regard horrifié de Naruto et Sasuke, Hinata commence à entrer, ignorant le regard noir d'Hagane.**

**Hinata** : N…Naruto-kun…

**Hagane** :J'vais m'la faire !!!

**Sasuke saute sur Hagane, la retenant alors que Naruto fout Hinata dehors, se postant contre la porte.**

**Sasuke** : Calme toi !!

**Hagane** : Mais merde, rien qu'à l'entendre bafouiller son « Naruto-kun », j'ai la haine, je peux pas là. ***choppe Naruto par le col et se hisse sur ses doigts de pieds pour être à sa hauteur*** je te le jure, crétin de blond, tu me fais ça… je te fous soumis/uke et tout ce que tu as horreur…

**Naruto** : Mais…

**Sasuke avec un petit sourire** : Uke, soumis, crossdressing et autre ?

**Hagane** : Ouais, short en cuir, tenue féminine etc…

**Sasuke** : Ca marche pour moi

**Naruto** : Mais j'vais pas me foutre avec Hinata !

**Hagane** : T'as intérêt garçon… t'as intérêt…

**Sasuke**, **détournant le sujet** : Sur quoi tu fickes, Hagane ?

**Hagane pointant son dos** : Sur eux.

**Derrière eux deux jeunes hommes identiques en oubliant leurs regards se fusillent des yeux avant de les tourner vers l'auteur qui en a positivement rien à cirer…**

**Sasuke** : Yaoi ?

**Hagane** : Soft…

**Naruto** : Hagane… je croyais que tu aimais Shaoran et son clone ?

**Hagane en s'éventant** : Ouais mais… rien que de les imaginer se rouler une pelle…

**Sasuke imagine la scène et jure entre ses dents** : Je comprends…

**Naruto en fermant les yeux **: Pareil…

**Shaoran** : Bande de malade ! Retournez dans votre fandom, merde !!!

**Hagane** : Je t'aime aussi mon trésor…

**CShaoran** : Je peux la tuer ?

**Shaoran** : Tu veux de l'aide ?

**Hagane, des étoiles dans les yeux** : J'en ai deux pour moi… le rêve !


End file.
